Master
by EmpressKira
Summary: Zoro is finally bought, much to the warden's dismay, but this new master is different. Just one look and it sent trembles down Zoro's spine. Things twist and turn and become a bit different than what you would think would happen. KakuZoro. Rated M. Smut. MultiChappie. Inputs welcomed.
1. Part One

_**A/N:: Hello! So I have been wanting to do a little KakuZoro action in this kind of setting, sort of like my Silenced Heart story, but this will be solely Kaku x Zoro. I can hint at others hitting on Zoro, though, but keep in mind on what he says about his friend and I would like it to stay that way. His friend that he can rely on and try to protect. and vice versa. I'm open for suggestions of meeting other 'groups' containing certain people who like Zoro or maybe even Kaku. Open to any type of angst including him being kidnapped, Kaku almost or is kidnapped (but I couldn't see him actually unless Zoro ended up being captured too) and injuries with rivals. So leave an input as this will be one of those I will just add on, but I will (hopefully) not leave a cliffhanger. I am working on the second part, but I thought to throw this out there and see what you guys think.**_

 _ **So please review!**_

 _ **Enjoy! ^_^**_

* * *

 **Master**

 **Part One**

"Hurry up!" A whip cracked into the air and most flinched from it. My body straightened up as I wiped my brow to look over to see some of the warden's men crack them at newer bloods. A grunt left me as I looked up into the clear blue sky and the heat radiating off the sun made me grimace. A beautiful summer day and here I am, working out in it. Though it no different really, I have been doing this since I was around ten years old.

 _Slave_.

We were known as slaves, sold to the highest bidder after being plucked from the orphan home. Once you reached ten you were vulnerable to their grasp. No one really wanted a child older than that and no one wanted a boy with green hair. My childhood wasn't great after my foster father passed away after taking me in when my mother passed away. My father, if you even want to call him that, was a MIA parent. Never showed up and tried to take me back and never tried to get into contact with me. Hell, I don't even know who or what he looks like. A name was given, but even thinking it makes me frustrated.

A crunch of the hoe smashing into dirt was heard and I swung again to till the ground. The drivers were just pushing the new kids harder as they just entered into the full labor, not the half-assed shit where you work a little and locked away for the rest of the day. Now, especially me at twenty-one, you were given a permeant job, housing spot, and a partner. My bastard of a partner was tasked with the orchard and taking care of the trees, making them look nice all the time. We suite each other, mouthy and aggressive, but really no hostility behind it… Well, anymore that is. We realized to save all the hostility for the drivers and warden. Though, back to what I was saying, you get a more permeant task when you reach around sixteen and that's it. You better start liking it or at least be efficient at it.

Sometimes I have to take over for others, which the warden is always impressed with me. Probably also part of the reason he keeps me slid under the carpet for when potential owners stop by for a meet.

Today seems different.

Word was spread out through the field of a black sedan pulling into the farm with dirt making a cloud behind it as it was making its way closer. The word was that the warden was panicking at the abrupt showing and it seemed to be an important person. I could just sense eyes on me as I noticed the warden gazing to me and I shifted the hoe up onto my shoulder and made my way off the field and towards the orchard. The warden, Kuro, was signaling to get out of sight since, and I quote, "you are the only one who even fucking does anything around". He told me that I was too precious to be sold, especially after my last master when I was seventeen, nothing came out good with that one when the guy ended up in the hospital.

He didn't know how to handle me right, plus I was still new blood.

The hoe was resting against a tree as I leaned against it and I glanced to my partner as he walked up with a basket in tow. "Warden freaking the fuck out?"

"Yeah, unexpected guest." I mentioned and he snorted out before setting the full basket down next to me and huffed out. A small snap was heard and I watched as a piece of straw was in his mouth.

"Well, damn… I missed it too."

"You know I did, expect he rushed down the steps with arms waving towards me."

"Yet, you get in trouble for not doing your job." A shrug left me as a small breeze found us under the shade of the apple tree and I heard it. My eyes gave a quick glance to the blonde and he quickly shifted to look like he was going for some more fruit on the tree I was at.

"Oi, green haired boy!" A driver was on a horse as he peered down towards me and I looked to him before he snapped the whip. This grunt left me with a grimace before pushing off the tree and I felt a blue eye on me.

"Your luck is running out." The words made me snort and I moved to the slave driver as he had a gritted expression.

"Hurry the fuck up!" The shout was out and I moved at a fast walk and he began galloping towards the nice home of the warden. The driver was yelling at some others and soon trailed off, but I knew I was supposed to go to the home and I kept a straight path there. I didn't dawdle as I knew that would just end up being bad and the last thing I need is punishment, or worse….

The screen door was what stood in my path and I could hear the voice inside and so I knocked upon the door with two good rasps. "Come in!" The words were from Kuro and I soon opened it up and slowly approached the formal living space that was part of my doing in arrangement and furniture being brought in… by myself if I might add, besides the couch since I needed another hand with that.

My first look in showed off another man with orange hair as he wore a suit and then he took a step so he could face me. My body straightened and I stayed in my spot as Kuro had this grimace on his face. The new man in the room gave a smirk towards me as he gazed upon me with interest. Those brown eyes pierced me and I knew it really was all over.

No doubt in my mind that this man will buy me.

"This is Zoro, the man you saw in the field working ahead of the others." Kuro spoke out as the eyes never left me and I let my arms cross as I returned the gaze. I heard a hiss from the warden, "Watch your attitude boy!" My eyes flicked to the man as I bared teeth lightly as this poor excuse of a warden always pissed me off, which is how I ended up getting punished a lot for back talking.

Though, with that short time looking away I noticed the visitor was right next to me and I was a little startled. A hand reached to put it under my chin to lift it up to look at him. The smirk on him began to widen as I let a growl leave me as I didn't take my eyes from his.

"I'll take him." The words surprised me and this had him take notice at my demeanor change. The hand left me as I stared to him with a sideway glance before thinking about that bastard and how he would be stuck in that field. Is that really the best? "Who?"

"Excuse me, Kaku-san?" The warden replied as I latched to brown and his hand held out to the other.

"I am willing to take another, who?"

"He's a good chef, just needs to be refreshed." The words left me as I knew it would be best, the warden would only crack hard down on him with blabbering on why he didn't hide me sooner or some shit. The man is like a brother to me and I wasn't about to leave my brother.

"Name."

"Sanji." A smirk came from him as he waved his hand out to the warden and peered to the man.

"Bring me him as well and get the paper work out." Kuro panicked lightly with a bow and stating how he would do both right away. He walked past us to the door as he went to go holler for his servants, one of the drivers. A hand placed on my face as I soon viewed this man more. "I look forward to taming you right." I growled lightly before faltering when fingers griped my hair and he smirked. "Master or Kaku-sama is what you will call me from now on." I felt his other hand on my hip, massaging the bone and I huffed out a breath at the feel. One of my eyes closed lightly as I tried not to give in to the feeling as it was relieving. Feet stamping was heard and the hands pulled away from me, causing a small stumble from me with a light pant leaving me. Kuro stepped in with a glance to me as he was noticing my trembling body.

This man was something else.

"Wait outside by the steps." Kaku's voice came out in its strong tone and I shifted lightly to bow at him.

"Yes, Master." This urgent sense of respect found me since no one has really been able to put that kind of pressure on me from just two simple things and it wasn't even a beating.

"This way, Kaku, so you can sign the paperwork. It should only take a few minutes." My feet led me outside and down the steps as I soon stood to rest there and I noticed one of the slave drivers approaching with Sanji, who was giving me a questioning look. When he appeared before me and stood to the side of me, letting his blue eye stare at me intensely.

"Me too?"

"He asked."

"Huh?" A small shift went through me as I crossed arms and gripped harshly with gritted teeth as I looked to the ground.

"He asked me who since he noticed my uncomfortable stance. I told him that you were a good cook and he merely said name before saying he would take you too." A short laugh left him, not loudly, and he looked to me with slight disbelief.

"Worrying about me?" My eyes glared to him as I bared teeth.

"I don't leave my brothers behind for that insensible man to blame you for me being bought." This look came across him before he was scratching the ground with his foot.

"Yeah, yeah… you and your pride." A snort left me as I tossed my head to look to the side and at the black sedan where a driver stood and as I looked to the car more, it seemed to be extended, like a limo? "What's he like?" A small stiffening occurred before I gave a glance to the ground.

"I… I'm not sure." A questioning noise left the man before he shifted closer and I grunted at his proximity.

"Not sure? You're never wrong."

"That's it… I don't know." I moved arms out with a shrug before giving him a serious look and he pulled back with a surprised gaze. The door was heard with the warden talking and we both looked up.

"Thank you for your business, Kaku-san." The man kissed ass as our new master stepped out and glanced to us, causing me to lightly tremble from his intense gaze.

"My brother will probably be by within a couple weeks."

"Yes, yes! Please come anytime!" Kuro was rubbing hands together, what he always did after receiving a large amount of money from a sell. Though I noticed a little disdain at the fact he was losing Sanji and me, since he had my partner cook for him on occasion. Our master came down the steps before grinning to us both.

"Let us go, boys." A hand was out and we began moving to the vehicle where the driver held the door open and I took a step back as Sanji got in and I waited for our master to get in before I did. Sanji had shifted in his seat so I had enough room and the driver was already shifting into gear before we knew it. "I have already told this to Zoro, Sanji from now you will now refer to me as Master or Kaku-sama." A short nod left the blonde with a bit of confusion lingering around him. "Please assure me he talks."

"He does, Master." A blue eye flicked to me in surprise at how easily I said the word and I gave him a gritted look.

"I do, my apologies Master."

"Perfect." A relaxed posture came from him as he propped a foot onto his knee and gazed to us both. "Zoro vouched that you are good with cooking?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good, I have been seeking a good chef." He stated out with a smirk before he gave a stare to me. "Plus, I have been needing a personal servant, it's lucky that I found you, Zoro-kun." My hand fisted as I felt the gaze and just feeling the look from my friend had me knowing it was visible of my slight discomfort. I was uncomfortable at the fact that this made me feel like this.

So vulnerable with just a look.

* * *

"Zoro-kun." The name had me turning as I was setting down shoes by the small couch in his seating area of the bedroom.

"Yes, Master?" I asked out whilst keeping eye contact as he stood leaning on his bathrooms doorframe.

"Presentable as always." This smirk found him and as it has been a few months, I have adjusted quite fairly with only a few mere punishments, nothing major though. The body shifted away from the frame as he moved to me with a light blue button up shirt and nice black dress pants as he had a meeting to attend to in the West Wing of the home where most are held. "You don't disappoint." A hand found my chin as he held it firmly with that smirk and I felt that tremble as he gave me a look that was hinted at something more, but I wasn't quite sure on what and why. Though a feeling in me knew on if it had something to do with the more touches.

"We should make our way, Master. I need to make sure the chef is prepared for our visitors." The hand shifted as he moved to grab his jacket.

"Ah, yes, the tea and snacks… How could I forget?!" He laughed out before slipping on his shoes and moving to grab his tie and wrapped it around his neck. He shifted to face me and I began tying the tie with a skilled hand learned over a month of practicing. As I tightened up a small chocolate ball found my lips and I accepted it as he smirked to me. I know it was merely a positive reinforcement and I'm not big on sweets, but I would never turn one down from him. "Let's go."

"Yes, Kaku-sama." A short noise left him when I said his name and I ignored it like usual as I opened the door for him.

"Your swords?" My eyes peered to him and I soon bowed as I moved to grab my two swords that he presented to me so I could help protect him.

A group must be coming to meet today or he would have not asked me to grab them. We began down the hall as a hand rested on my weapons and I kept myself aware as I shifted into the kitchen swiftly. A quick nod came from Sanji and I was out of there without much notice of me disappearing for a moment. I arrived back to his side as he was shaking hands with the other groups' people. Everyone began to sit in their spots and I noticed part of Kaku's group was present and seated with their servants with them. Out of all of them I was technically the most threatening. Though it seems that Lucci did not bring his along.

Their meeting began and not too much was a problem, a couple of spats, but that's the per-usual. The tea was served smoothly and everything fell into that right place, but I noticed the bad aura off of Kaku's companion, Lucci. He was a man not to be messed with as he was a harsh owner and gave no warning on when beatings commenced. I was well aware to stay away, but he finds me a bit irritating on some occasions. Jealousy of my master, maybe?

"Thank you for coming." They bowed as the other group left with a servant leading them to the front door and two members of master's group parted to go rest in an extra room before they left back home; after staying last night since they live a good distance. "Is something the matter, brother?" Kaku mentioned to his companion as they were raised together, but never truly related.

"Tch, I have a pesky slave is all." Eyes glared to me and this sharp look came from me to back off as I know he has been stressing about wanting to get a hold of me.

"You say that as if it's a bad thing for you." Kaku shifted as he spoke and I trembled as his hand began rubbing my hip with that damn soothing motion.

"It's not showing any promise right now, so I need a short break." Lucci shrugged as he soon shifted and made his way to the door. When the door closed behind him, my body was pressed to the table, startling me before a low groan left me as I felt fingers harshly pull my hair.

"I need a short break, but it would be with you too." A startled breath left me as he pulled me back to arch and lips skimmed my neck. Trembles left my body as he been escalating more and more with his touches and I wasn't sure if I should be worried or stay in denial. The other hand shifted under my shirt as I felt fingers graze some scars on my abdomen, my breathing catching at certain points. "So sensitive." My mouth snapped shut as I shifted my feet, almost like an attempt to escape, but it was futile.

"Master, I need to clean the table before the tea stains the cups." The voice had me almost relieved as Kaku pulled back and I shifted to catch myself better.

"Ah, that is right, I had forgotten where we were." A hum left him with a smirk to Sanji as he soon patted the blonde hair and shifted to leave the room. "When you are done helping him, come back to the room." A hand waved out as Kaku left through a pair of doors and I shifted to lean forward whilst catching my breath.

"I won't be able to every time." My eyes found blue as he stood with a concerned look to me.

"I know…" The words left me as I gazed to the floor and let a hand rub my face. A small shiver went through me as I just can't stay in denial anymore. Kaku was trying to get in my pants and he was, either way, going to win; no matter if I protested or not. My body wasn't ready for this kind of treatment and I'm not sure what to do at all with this.

"Don't let him consume you." I flicked eyes to my friend as he gathered all the dishes and I noticed the look in his eye.

"I can't promise anything…"

"I know, but I'm pulling the brother card. I don't know how I would feel if someone did that to my brother." A small chuckle left at that and I knew how he felt because I have stopped Lucci from trying a few things with him.

It wasn't that I was interested in Sanji, I just would never stand by to see my friend who I consider a brother be pushed into something. The punishments I can only help so far with, but I will be damned if I let that Lucci bastard think it was okay to pull moves. Kaku didn't even like that, so that was a bit easy to resolve. This is different, and Sanji knew that. The high issue of it being our master who is doing it and we couldn't stop him or risk punishment.

Kaku is a nicer type of Master than what I have heard or seen with Lucci as an example. He warns you of what you did and either leaves at that if it's done or he warns and gives a punishment. I have seen the extent of his punishment, the severe side on another servant and it made me shudder to think about it. So I try my best and it seemed though that he liked me from day one.

"I need to go." A frown was on my friend as he didn't like letting me into that den with a monster inside waiting.

"See ya." My body shifted out of the room as he had the dishes handled and I headed for Kaku's room. Though when I glanced up and noticed Lucci standing in the hall in my path, I had a feeling.

"Do you need something, Lucci-san?" I asked out but only feared for the worse when that knowing smirk was on him.

"Come with me."

"I apologize, but Master wanted me back as soon as I was finished helping the cook." A grunt left him as he began approaching and I took a step back, knowing full well I couldn't use my swords on him unless he threatened Kaku, and that was only to stop him. "Lucc-!" The hand on my throat cut me off and he dragged me to a room on the left side of the hallway before pressing me into the wall with his grip.

"Don't give me excuses, boy." The deep tone was used and he pulled out and tossed my swords to the side. "I have been wanting a taste of you. Are you a screamer or curser?" He moved me and pushed me back so I stumbled into the room and I heard the hard thump. My eyes peered up at him as he held a whip in hand. "Be cooperative."

"Tch." It was ridiculous to say that and I shifted to avoid the first strike and I saw the thrill in him. Shit, this could end up bad for me and it was. The cracking sound was followed by my yelp as I fell to my side and grasped my stinging neck and chin as he was aiming to my face.

"Come on, dance." I guess he got what he wanted since I tried to avoid strikes before he aimed for my legs. It had been a good while since a whip was used on me and feeling it strike my back just made me cringe.

"F-fuck…" I harshly spat out as I was throbbing with pain and I shifted to rest against the wall.

"I'm far from done." A pant left me as I felt frustrated that I wasn't allowed to attack back, not that I could because it would only have him tying me down and being more forceful. A rough cough left me after the next three strikes he did in a row. A hand grasped at my hair and I let a short whimper out with a curse and he threw me onto the ground with a quick lash along my shoulder blades. Those curse words fell from my lips as I peered up at him and that damn smirk as he was absolutely thrilled of the turn of events. "Oh, to hear a scream from you would be delightful." The sway of leather went with his words before cracking it across my arm as I tried to support myself up. I bit my lip as I fell back to the ground, letting the cool surface soothe my aching face.

Though as the man was about to serve another lash or two, much to his dismay and my relief, the door slammed open.

"Lucci!" The shout was from my master and I shifted to a more relaxed position as he began berating him and promptly kicking him out of his home. They argued some more about getting kicked before he was ushered out and just gave in. "Zoro-kun." The name made me wince as I shifted to sit up on my knees and felt fingers rubbing my cheek delicately. "At least they are not open wounds." He lined the most likely swollen lash on my neck, sliding up to my chin before shifting to cup the good side of my face. I was tilted so a tongue licked at the wound and I trembled as he gave a chuckle. "Let's get you back to my room to rest." As he pulled away, a gulp left me, but nonetheless I followed with him assisting. "It's was a good thing the cook noticed something off." The mutter left Kaku as he thought aloud and I was thankful that my friend was looking out for me too.

I was lain out on the bed and he left to deal with his brother, knowing very he hadn't left yet. It was quite as I lay upon the soft bedding as he wanted me to relax, which excluded my shirt and shoes (including socks). It was comfortable as the Egyptian cotton felt like clouds and I shifted stiffly to press the side of my face into the pillow. It smelled of Master and I began to wonder why he laid me here. Usually I was lain upon the couch, but he ushered me in here and I soon felt a bubble reach my throat.

It couldn't be.

The door creaked open as I heard grumbles from Kaku as he entered with shifting in his seating area. I began to move and try to sit up, but without realizing he was right by me. "Lay back." The words had my arm buckle under me as those brown eyes intensely stared upon me.

"Y-yes." The word stuttered out of me as he soon smirked towards me.

"You will rest now. I have assigned the cook to come check on you periodically as I run to town." A gulp left me as he let a hand line under my chin. "Those marks should feel better later."

"Yes, Kaku-sama." The smirk twitched lightly as he pulled away and made for the door.

"I will be back shortly."

* * *

"Master is home." Sanji informed me as I had finished my food, which had the blankets off of me facing him, and gave him a look. This worried expression was beginning to swirl into his aura and I handed him the tray.

"He will want to prepare for bed." I muttered at the thought and got a grip on my shoulder.

"I won't be able to stop him." The words made me stiffened as I glance to him and saw it.

"He…"

"He told me." A tremble left me at the thought and I actually began to feel fear for the first time in a while. My hand rubbed at my face as I didn't want to think about it, I never wanted to think about it.

"I'll be fine."

"Zoro…" I pulled my hand back to look to him as I tried to mask my own fear and it didn't work well. "I'm sorry."

"No, stop… it's not your fault." I heard feet coming down the hall grow louder, making my heart thump harder and this caused me to grip the sheets. "You should go."

"Mh." A nod left him as he moved to the door and was able to open it in time for our master.

"Ah, I see you have fed him. Thank you, Sanji-boy." A hand petted the blonde locks before a chocolate ball was shoved into his mouth. "You are dismissed."

"Thank you, Master." A bow quickly left him before shuffling out of the room with a strained body. The door closed and I noticed Kaku with a bag in hand before making his way over.

"At least you are well." It was hard to swallow as he approached and he noticed my body trembling even though it would almost be hard to notice on how lightly it occurred. A wide smirk was on his face as he placed the bag at the end of the bed. "Oh, news travels, hm?" My breath hitched as he leaned into me with a hand snaking to find my abdomen before roughly pressing me into the bed. "Good." A startled gasp left me as I reached to grip his shoulders as hand began to grip onto my clothed manhood. "I have waited too long." The other hand reached up to grasp my hair to pull back so his teeth could begin nibbling.

" _Nnha_!" The noise left me without warning as fingers skillfully fondled me. A pleased chuckle left him as he licked down and began biting onto my nipple. A low groan found my throat as he soon let those fingers undo the button and zipper before… " _Ahnn_!" A shiver took hold of me as he began tugging my member to life and I trembled with pants beginning to leave my lips as all I could do was grip his shoulders.

"Does that feel good?" The voice came out into my ear after he left my nipple and began playing with my earlobe. A twist to below caused me to jerk with a gasp following and he chuckled out. "To see you wither…" The voice spoke out hotly and the hand left my hair as he began sliding down my pants. "With my cock inside of you is going to be delightful." A sharp jolt came from me at the words and soon I trembled with slight panic. "You are going to feel so good, Zoro." My pants and boxers were somewhere on the floor now as he began shifting my legs. Panic found me, but before I could do something fingers gripped harshly into my hair and I arched from the rough treatment. "Now, now… I'm going to make you feel good." I could feel him shift and heard the bag as he pulled it closer and was digging something out.

A short gasp found me when I felt something slick against my entrance and I shifted hands to grasp behind my head to the sheets. Whatever it was slipped inside and I moaned out at the feel, causing a pleased purr to leave Kaku as he continued to press into me with something sliding along with it. The grip in my hair stayed so I couldn't tell what it was. Lips began sucking on one of my nipples, causing me to shudder and gasp at the feel before those slick objects left me.

"You seem like the type to like it a little rough." I was able to look to his face as he lightened his grip, but I soon didn't want to as I felt something large press into me.

" _O-ooh_!" The noise left me as I felt fingers grip to pull me up to him. Lips harshly pressed to mine as he let his tongue find my mouth.

A moan left me as my hands redirected to put my arms around his neck to press into the kiss. My being tingled and twitch as he pressed more and more into me. It was painful, but the sensation only riled my body as he soon bit into my lip harshly. A moan fell from my lips as he shifted me as I was pressed against the headboard harshly, leaving me to groan and tremble as he bit into my neck. Though I began to really lose myself as he harshly began to thrust into my body. Moans spilled as I couldn't even handle it fully, it was heightening everything in me and the pleasure was almost unbearable. Satisfied noises and praises left him as I cried out in pleasure. Lips sloppily kissed at my neck before gripping hard on my hips as he grunted when beginning to shift.

" _Ah_ ~!" That spot, **oh that spot** , sent prickles of pleasure that my legs trembled against his sides as threw my head back into the board.

"Talk dirty to me." The husky voice in my ear made me groan and he bit harshly on the lobe, causing me to whimper with a moan to follow as he sent a harsh thrust into me.

"Nhaa, m-more…" The word came out soft and he chuckled before beginning to slow, slight panic found me as I was so close. "Nn, Kaku-sama…" A whimper left my lips as I tried to grind down onto him and he thrashed me into the headboard harshly. A groan found me before I gripped his shirt from his backside and moved lips to his neck. "M-more, Master, I need more!" My voice raised a bit at the end of it and he began his rhythm again and I moaned out whilst trembling at the torture. "H-harder!" I shouted up, even though it made me shake with nervousness, but I got what I wanted.

"That's so much better…" The praise in my ear made me shudder before I yelped in surprise as he picked up on his thrusts again.

 ** _Oh the bliss of it._**

" _Mh_ , _ha_! Kaku-sama! Imma— _Mmmnn_ -More!" I was practically begging as he kept up, shifting to pleasure me and it was just pure ecstasy. Lips found mine as he pressed harshly to get my mouth to cooperate as I don't stop my mess of moans.

"Cum hard." The lips said out as he pulled back with that lustful stare and husky tone.

It was like on demand almost as I felt myself cry out with my release and that's when he praised with his end coming as well. After he finished, arms moved around my waist as he shifted me to the bed. Lips nibbled at my throat as he slid out of me, a groan following as I tried to catch my breath.

"Mmm, my good boy."


	2. Part Two

_**A/N:: So happy to get reviews~! To reply to some in a kind of generalized way. I apologize for any mistakes (I reread it the other day and notice a bit as well) I sometimes don't catch it until I post or wait a while to reread and sometimes I STILL don't catch. I do apologize for that, plus trying to get the hang of it again! For saying Kaku was gentle, mh, hopefully this chappie will open that spectrum up more... hopefully? Haha, plus with Sanji! Not much on the day after, but he does explain and Sanji walks on a little of something and probably will from time to time because I'm evil like that :3**_

 _ **Angst has been thrown in as per my usual self! I do hope you enjoy that as well! Some drama happens here and things just fly~! Well, not literally, but yeah. I do hope you all enjoy this! Always open to suggestions as well! Creative juices like to flow when reviews come in to, but no push their, haha.**_

 _ **Enjoy my lovelies~!**_

* * *

 **Master**

 **Part Two**

"Master wanted his lunch early today since we are heading out for a meeting soon." The words left me and Sanji eyed me as he still couldn't believe it. After what happened, a week ago, I really couldn't move much the following day, but Kaku… he pampered me with little massages. It was odd to say the least and even Sanji couldn't believe it when he brought me dinner and asked about it since the times before our master was in the room.

When I told him I was fine he was worried as I felt like maybe he had heard me, I wasn't quiet or anything during the whole event. I mean, I really didn't give permission for that to be done to my body, but it could have been worse. He could have been cruel about it and not give me any pleasure. Come to find out he went and bought some special lube, which is why I felt tingly. Kaku was thinking about me too and I couldn't deny how good it felt. Okay, good seems a little underrated but I get a little embarrassed just thinking about what he did to my body and, well, that the shit cook may have actually heard me.

"Is it over at an ally's place or questionable?"

"Questionable."

"He really doesn't hide it anymore…" A hand shifted to rub at my neck as love bites lingered and master refreshed them when he felt fit to do so.

It became almost a normal thing except when the bastard brings it up and then I feel a little awkward about it.

"Are you going to start on lunch or what, shitty cook?" I grunted out and this glare shot to me before huffed out.

"Look, mosshead, its hard trying to accept that Master is touching my brother." A finger jabbed in my direction and I felt my face flush up unexpectedly before I stuttered.

"It's n-none of your co-concern!" My arms crossed as I began out of the room. "My job is done."

"It will be about ten minutes and I will bring it." A nod left me as I exited and headed for the room and noticed one of the new women that was taken in. Kaku took only two as Lucci took three, they were a present and master wasn't one to just decline them. She was by Kaku's room seeming to be bowing before hiking a leg up as she talked to master. I approached behind her and I felt brown eyes shift to me as a smirk appeared.

"Oh, there you are, Zoro-kun." The woman turned with black wavy locks moved with her and this glare was upon me. A short snap of my teeth and growl had her take a step back. A laugh left our master and I soon felt a chocolate ball to my lips. "Good job informing the chef." My mouth savored the chocolate as I gave a glare again to the woman. "Thank you, Alvida. You are free to go."

"Yes, Master!" A bow from her before she began leaving with piercing eyes at me. This deep growl reverberated in my throat as I watched her walk away.

"Your jealousy is showing." My throat hitched at the word and I felt my face flush as I looked away to the ground. A chuckle left Kaku as a hand grasped my hair so he could yank my head back to look at him. "Mh, don't worry." That smirk made me tremble as he shifted so his mouth was by my ear. "The only one I'm interested in is you." A short gasp left me as a tongue lined my ear before pulling his head back. "Come." With no choice, since his fingers kept their hold, I followed and soon found myself sitting on the couch.

Kaku released me to shut the door before sitting back next to me and letting out a hum as he pulled out his phone before typing away on it. A hand began patting his leg and I caught the hint before shifting so my head rested on his leg. Fingers began massaging through my hair as I soon found my body relaxing and a hum left me at the feel. It was odd going from plowing a whole field to a Master who pampered me, but he made sure I took time to do some strenuous work so I kept my muscles. Luckily, also, they have a gym that he would let me use, but it made me nervous when he watched as I could almost feel his hands on me as he watched with a mischievous gleam in his eye. My breath hitched as I felt the fingers found my hip as it was exposed from when I shifted and showed my skin. I realized those eyes were watching my expression before I shifted away when the hand went down my pants.

"Now, now…" My arm was extended out for my hand to grasp the coffee table as I tried to escape the grip. A whimper found me as his other hand clutched onto the back of my neck so I didn't move farther. "I just want a taste." I was shifted to fully roll onto my back as he moved above me. A grin was on him as he shifted my pants causing me to tremble before gasping when his mouth found my member.

"Mm, K-Kaku-sama!" A low tone came from me as I tried not to moan so freely. "Lunch is-!" This sharp pain made me arch back with a yelp following as my hand found orange locks.

"Silence." The word had me stiffen before pants left me as he continued his work on me. Heat engulfed me before suckles and nips whilst a hand played with my balls.

"O-oohh-mmmha!" My body trembled from the pleasure as I couldn't stop my vocals as I had wanted, but then again he always told me not to hold back when he felt in need of some foreplay or such. A hum left him, causing me to buck and he hastily began to bob on me as I felt my stomach bundle in knots. "Imma— _ooh_!" My back arched high as my other hand gripped the cushion beneath my head. I came right into his awaiting mouth as he continued to suck me dry. Pants harshly left me as he raised up with a thumb to his mouth as he had to shift some that escaped him.

"Such a good boy." The words made me flush deeply as he pulled my boxers back up before moving to hover above me with a smirk. A tongue licked his lips before pressing them to mine and I pressed back whole heartedly.

 **Knock-knock.**

The mouth pulled away as he kept eyes on me. "Come in." The door opened and I faced away as I didn't need for him to see my face like it was, bad enough that my pants were still open and pulled slightly down, but luckily he placed my boxers back right. "Ah, yes my lunch…" I could hear the smirk in his tone as he continued, "just set it there on the table and I will get to it." The tray was set down and I whimpered when fingers gripped my hair to have my face shifted to peer at him. "Thank you, my cook." Lips lined my cheek as I tried not to look at that blue eye twitching in irritation at the sight he never wanted to see done to his considered brother. A heat puffed into my ear and I trembled as I clamped my lips tight from letting anything out. "You are dismissed."

"As you wish, Master." The stiff body bowed before turning to leave whilst shutting the door. My breath hitched as he bit into my neck harshly before pulling back with sucks to it.

"If looks could kill then I would be dead…" The face pulled back as he smirked down at me before releasing my hair to let the hand line along my face so a thumb rested on my bottom lip. "He doesn't like me touching his friend I see." Lips hovered over mine as he licked my bottom lip next to his thumb. "This will be amusing." A huff left me at the words before he shifted back with a hand grabbing my shirt to bring me along. "Go make sure my car is ready, Zoro-kun." That tongue found its way into my mouth finally and a moan left me before he pulled back with a lick to his lips.

"Y-yes, Kaku-sama." A chocolate ball found my lips as he pressed it in with his thumb staying put in my mouth as he pulled me close.

"Good boy."

* * *

"Look, woman, you better quit with that crap or next time I will let you get punished." The words left with a snarl as this same damn woman, named Alvida, was trying to do something that I knew is what the Master did not want done.

"What do you know?! The Master is going to love it!" She argued back as I crossed arms and soon bared teeth.

"I'm not fucking defending you, I have warned you twice about this and this will be the last one. _Don't touch his fucking stuff_." The hiss was there as I couldn't get over how the living space of his bedroom looked. She came in, without permission, and touched everything and rearranged.

"You're just upset that he might like it!" A growl left me at the words before I heard a throat clear and we both turned to see our master standing with arms crossed. The face was dark as he glared fiercely to us both and I felt myself shift before dropping to the ground; hands in front of me as my head rested barely above them.

"I informed her, Master."

"Alvida." The name felt like it could pierce flesh alone and I noticed her feet shift as she lightly trembled.

"I wanted to give you a change of atmosphere and make you happier, Master!" A sharp snap was heard in the air as I knew she had been slapped and her body found the ground.

"Zoro has been here longer than you, Alvida. Next time you might want to listen." Feet shifted as I felt his eyes pierce to me.

"I will fix it right away, Kaku-sama." The words left me before I saw his foot and moved to have my chin rest on it as he raised it to look up at him.

"This should not have happened." My mouth opened to protest, but bit my tongue as I knew it was useless.

"Yes, Master. My deepest apologies." A smirk found him and as he stepped his foot harshly down on my hands, causing me to wince but not move.

"Zoro-kun, its time for you go train." The foot moved and I bowed my head before standing up and moving to go, but a hand pressed me into the door. I was startled by it before I noticed he was looking to the woman. "Alvida, I expect this room back to where it was."

"Yes, Master!" Her body moved on the floor to bow deeply and I felt his hand move before my hair was gripped.

"An hour."

"Y-yes, Kaku-sama." That damn chocolate ball found my lips after he released me.

"Good." I ate it as I moved down the hall with hands rubbing each other as they still stung a little from him stepping on them.

Once working out for a good twenty minutes, Sanji stopped in as I took a short break, a glass of water was handed to me as he viewed me. Nothing had to be said as I could sense what he was saying.

"The damn woman pisses me off."

"I think the whole house knows that by now." That was true since other servants swerved away when I was confronted with the woman.

"I fucking tell her over and over again. It's like my fucking job and I get in trouble because the dumb bitch doesn't listen!" I growled out before taking a swig of water and giving the glass back so I can begin my bench sets. Sanji shifted to spot me as I grunted every time I lifted the weight. "Fucking woman… dumb as a board." My partner snorted at my words as I muttered out before the doors opened up.

"Oh shit…" As I was about to put the weight up to rest, hands pressed it against me and I saw the damn woman.

"You fucking bastard!" Her cheek was swollen from the hit and her body was above me as she tried to press the weight down, making me lightly strain.

"Get off, bitch!" I shouted to her before sending a swift kick to get her off before moving the weight to rest, Sanji making sure I fully did before sitting up. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

"Don't talk to me like that! I'll have you know that I will become the favorite!" A confused noise came from me at her words.

"What?" I asked out and she seemed furious.

"Alvida, I don't think you understand. Zoro was personally chosen by Master." The cook tried to explain as he stood beside me and this visible twitch left her as she noticed the insult.

"Just watch!" A finger had pointed to me before turning to run out. The door slammed behind her and I cursed lightly at the noise and how master didn't like anyone doing that.

"See, a dumb bitch." A sigh left Sanji as I moved to continue my bench presses.

"Let's keep an eye on her." A serious look was down at me as I began again with weight and I stopped with it resting near my body.

"Yeah…"

* * *

"What has gotten into you, Zoro?" My hand grasped at my leg as I panted lightly as I hadn't been in this much trouble since the beginning.

Alvida has been causing problems for me solely and it started lightly with 'Zoro said it was okay' or 'he told me to do it'. Once that established a little, she began to doing things on her own accord and made sure I was led to be the one to be 'caught' near the certain thing. For example, rearranging his pillows on his bed, moving where his jacket was hung, and even his bathroom had things shifted. It was only mild things and Master wasn't as upset until I told him I hadn't done it, but I am the only one supposed to be allowed in his room and no one saw anyone else.

It escalated quickly to things breaking, his food on the floor, and even something spilled on his shoes or clothes. Again, I was the only one around when these mysterious things were found and a few times I tried to clean up before Master arrived, but it was like someone told him where I was or that I needed him I guess. Sanji had worried and almost took some blames, but I made sure that didn't happen because I stuck to my story. The truth of not being the one and I began to realize that was what was setting him off the most.

Believe it or not this has only been going on for a month.

"It's not me." I spoke out again as I soon heard the leather slide on the ground before the lash on my arm made me wince as I shifted away from him.

"You know I don't tolerate this." I looked to see Kaku with gritted teeth and I then looked over to see the broken vase on the ground with ashes laying whilst the pieces. The object that had been broken was the last straw and I even knew whoever touch it would be punished greatly.

"I would never, Kaku-sama." My serious eyes gleamed to him and this 'tsk' left him as he raised his arm. My arms shielded my face as he been releasing lashes onto me.

"No one else was around! Are you claiming the wind?!" My hand grasped the leather as it wrapped around it and I yanked it to the side whilst shifting to my knees.

"I might as well since you're not fucking listening to me!" Pain smothered my face as the handle of the whip was used and I had grasped at it.

"Release it." My body trembled as I glared up at those brown eyes.

"Fuck you!" The words slipped and it was too late of my mistake to defend myself. Tears pecked my eyes as I watched him grasp a hold of my throat and slam me into the ground. The rough cough left me as my wounds hurt and this desperate hand grasped his shirt as the back of his hand found my face. My wrist was grasped as he flipped me over with an arm back as to hold me down.

"I'm disappointed." My other hand reached out as I heard soft pattering of the nine tails. The whip lashed against my ass and back of my thighs, causing me to cry out after so long.

 _Pain._ **Pain.** _ **Pain.**_

Tears actually began to fall from my eyes as I couldn't hold it back any longer and my being trembled as he relentlessly kept at it and finally it had stopped as I had an arm shifted to my face as I tried to hide my tears.

"You think about what you have done." The arm released me as I heard him begin to leave the room. My other arm shifted as I slowly felt to the spot and winced when it stung and I felt the blood on my fingers. While trying to be careful, I shifted to lay on my side as I looked to the wall as I tried to keep calm.

It was a short while later that I heard the door before feet shifting quickly and I soon felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Zoro."

"Dumbass, are you trying to get punished too?" My word held no emotion to it and I felt the grip as he slammed a fist into the ground.

"That woman…"

"Master won't listen."

"Like hell he won't!" Anger was on him as he was shaking lightly from looking upon me before shifting me slightly. "Don't go passing out on me."

"Why?" The question took him back a little and I felt my hand shift as I saw the blood drying on my fingers. "I was leading myself along…"

"Stop talking like that, he will regret this." The body shifted and before I could protest he left the room with hurried steps.

It was numbing, the pain, and I just laid there as I really didn't need to move. If Master wanted me out he would remove me himself. Though I knew I was going to have to clean the floor up from my blood. Light patters of feet made my ears twitch and I looked up to a grinning face.

"I told you to watch me become better than you."

"Shut the fuck up, bitch. This doesn't make you better than me, this just shows you have to stoop so low to get your way that it's disgraceful." A swift kick to my stomach had me cough out roughly as the pain flared back up as I had jolted from the assault.

"You are in no position to back talk me."

"Why did you knock over Master's vase, Alvida?" The voice of my friend was in the air filling me with confusion and the woman laughed with a hand out.

"I knew that would be the last straw to send him over the edge and after everything else that has happened, how can you not believe it?" She had shifted so that she faced him more whilst stamping a foot down. "I told you I would succeed in becoming the new favorite with this man out of the way."

"You think so?" Sanji's tone made the woman scoff before she gasped out.

"So you are the one who has been setting my Zoro up?" Kaku's voice made me stiffen with a fist as I was still holding in some frustration on what happened. Though, the air became heavy as I heard a whimper from the woman. "You made me not listen to him." The voice was dark and I looked to see feet try to shift away. "I was convinced that he was acting out." Venom dripped from his words and she fell back before me as I saw the horrified look on her face. "This intolerance shall be punished accordingly."

"M-master! Please, no! I just wanted to-!" A smack resounded as she fell to the side and whimpered whilst hands grasped at her face.

"Enough!" I gazed up to see his face distorted with anger and he threw his hand out. "Get her out of my sight!" Feet moved and I noticed two different servants grasp her as they began dragging her out of the room. I peered as he glare to the spot she was and I saw his body shake before he shifted to me. Kaku got down on his knees as I soon felt a hand smooth along my face with it still trembling. "I'm so sorry, Zoro." His voice was hoarse sounding as he whispered it out and I found myself staring at his knees before shifting my arm.

"I would never tarnish your parent's ashes, Kaku-sama." My voice was soft as I spoke out and he moved to have a hand behind my head. Lips pressed to my cheek before moving to rest his forehead on my temple. With the close proximity I closed my eyes as I soon felt the cool tears drip onto my face. My hand shifted to his face as I had begun wiping at them. "You're not supposed to cry from punishing your servant, Master."

"I can when I was in the wrong and don't think I deserve you now." My body stiffened as he pulled back and I peered up at him with tired eyes. "Is he on his way?"

"Yes, Master. Arrival should be within ten minutes, he said to press against the wound with a cloth." Kaku glanced back as he reached and I jerked away from the pressure with a small whimper. A hand cupped my face as he began shushing noises as I tried to move away from it.

"This mistake will never happen again."


	3. Part Three

**A/N:: LOVELIES! ARE YOU PREPARED?!**

 **Here is another chappie! I'm starting to really love it more than I thought I would, but I try to make sure to show love to my other slacking stories... ;o; *forgive meeee***

 **So time for some yumminess and selfishness?**

 **Much love! Thanks for the yummy-nummy cookies! *nomnomnom***

 **MFOOI! (Enjoy!)**

* * *

 **Master**

 **Part Three**

"Kaku-sama…" A groan left me as I felt hands line the backside of my thighs and a tremble left me when lips kissed onto my exposed back as I lay on my side.

"Don't worry, I know you're not fully healed." Fingers massaged lightly on my healing wounds, as they had finally closed with scabs mostly gone, before shifting up onto my butt. My breath hitched as I soon let out a low moan and he chuckled. "You still get pretty excited for being wounded."

 _It was like magic coming out of his fingertips._

"Do I need to please you again, Zoro-kun?" A furious blush was on my face and I shifted to try and get away, but hands grasped hips and felt him shift.

" _Ahh_!" Feeling him hard against my sore butt caused a very unnecessary moan since I shouldn't feel aroused from the sting it caused through me.

A hand moved along to my front and I felt fingers sneak into my boxers so he could grip onto my member that's was already pulsing stiffly. This only made him chuckle more before beginning strokes which had me moaning lowly. Lips kissed their way up my back before nibbling along my shoulder. Those sinful lips found my ear as he began suckling it with hot breaths.

"Don't forget about me too, Zoro-kun." A small gasp left me as he rocked against me and this whimper found me as he gripped harshly. My mind was clouded as heat found my ear and words slipped.

"Enter me, Kaku-sama." My body stiffened before my hand found my mouth and if I wasn't already red from the pleasure I was from embarrassment.

"Oh ho?" Trembles shook my body and I couldn't believe that those words left me. Fingers shifted with a bit of an energy as I soon felt him shift me before a cap was heard.

 _Where did that lube bottle come from?_

"As much as I would love to just be rough, I don't want to risk with you still injured." A gasp found me as my hand gripped onto the sheets as fingers slipped into me.

" _Mmmhaa_ ~!" They began their magic right away as he pinpointed my prostate causing my body to curl a little as I still lay on my side. Lips skimmed my shoulder blade as he placed kisses and left a trail as he would follow a scar or two. My other hand, not gripping the sheets, pressed into my mouth and I knew that I had to let out my moans. Fingers thrusted rhythmically into me as I continued with moans at the feel and pants as my erection was becoming impatient.

"Mmh, I can't wait to feel you." Wet fingers slipped out and trailed up my crack as I soon felt them split my cheeks apart. A gasp left me as I felt him prod his cock before pushing to slip into me with little restraint from my body. "Oh yes, that heat." A noise that sounded like a purr left him as spooned me with lips suckling my neck as he rocked against me. Moans spilled as I let a hand reach back to grasp his hand that was pressing against a butt cheek.

"K-kaku-sama!" A shiver went through me as the hand shifted along my sensitive skin before grasping my hand to redirect it back up front to my neglected erection.

"Don't ruin the sheets." A gasp left me at the thought and then a tremble when he helped my hand stroke my arousal. I was already pushing my limits and since we hadn't done it in a while, including the time of healing and before with the troublesome situation, my body was close.

"W-wait, _Aaah_ ~! I can't— _nnhaa_!" I tried to talk, but he made it hard to when the thrusts picked up and I couldn't stop my own hand. "M-Master!" My voice was a little higher as I tried to stop myself from coming, but the way my whole being reacted to the assault, I couldn't. A cry left me as I came and, regrettably, onto the sheets as well.

"Mmh, naughty boy." My front was pressed into the mattress as he had shifted me with hands grasping my hips. A soft whine left me before groaning as he continued his thrusts. Lips breathed into my ear as I heard him chuckle. "I can't wait to have you all again." A shudder left me before I felt my face flush when I heard his gasp as he came into me.

 _This side of him is_ _ **all**_ _for me and I can't help but be a little_ _ **selfish**_ _._

* * *

"I love the way you lie." The words left Doflamingo as he peered at my Master and even under those pink sunglasses I felt his stare as he examined me.

Kaku avoided meetings pertaining to other individuals until I was fully recovered and even over some. Not like he looks forward to these meetings, but he has too. Being a CEO of a major company could put a toll on him with just meetings alone, that's not including when he goes in or absolutely has to do paperwork. Kalifa was the one who usually did it all, complaining about how the 'boys' never doing it right. It was fine with the group and Kaku was able to be more lax, but he still had to stay updated and make decisions daily. Then he even goes in for days at a time if need be or if it was his cycle to go in as the members all took their 'shift' to go in. At this point, when Kaku works, he's a bit more tense and stressed so I am the one left in charge of what needs to be done while he's gone so he don't have to do anything when returning home. Plus he gets a little bit rougher at night because of all the buildup.

 _Not that I mind it much since I've been getting used to it._

"I assure you that I wouldn't lie about this." The blonde man before us grinned mischievously as he let two fingers line along his neck down to his collarbone.

"Oh?" The tilt of a head with his noise made me take a moment and I glanced to his counterparts, a woman and man. I wasn't sure on names, but they seemed mainly here as more of company and appearance then to join in this discussion. "Boia, what is your thought?" A finger pointed to me as I stood by Kaku as always and this action had Blueno, Kalifa, and my master turn to gaze at me.

"About what?" My response caused Kaku to stifle a chuckle as he knew I wasn't one to pay attention except to body movements.

"Keeping a servant who doesn't want to be involved in sexual intentions with their Master." A grunt came from Blueno as I noticed their confused faces.

"That's completely off subject and sexual harassment, Donquixote." Kalifa fixed her glasses as she made the remark without batting an eye, sounds like her.

"Oh? I was curious on what he thought on that more than the other boring stuff." The man claimed as he kept his sly gaze on me. My body shifted lightly as I gave him a stare and let my lips move on their own.

"Then I would ask you if you have a servant. A servant is to follow his Master's wishes on a whim, no matter if it's something simple as retrieving clothes or as complex as sexual relations." Surprise was at me from everyone except Doflamingo as he grinned wider before humming out.

"What about yourself?" A light stiffening in my body occurred as he asked a very much forbidden question.

"Doflamingo, I insist you leave him alone." Kaku growled lightly as he didn't like someone bothering me in any way. A hand waved out from the blonde male as I could feel his eyes on me still.

"So touchy. It was a mere question." The way he blew off my master made me irritated and how he acted very cocky made me just…!

 _Something snapped in me._

"It doesn't concern you in any shape or form and I insist you switch the subject back to more important matters." The glare I had directed at the male could almost make someone flinch in fear, but I knew he wouldn't as he was quite powerful.

"Oh ho, **feisty** , boia." Feeling the hand on my hip had me realize how tense I was as my teeth gritted towards the male.

"Zoro-kun, would you please go check on the chef?" The words made me cringe when I realized that the others servants where cowering from me. As I bowed my head lightly, a smooth chocolate ball found my lips having me make eye contact with Kaku. "Good boy." After taking the sweet candy, I quickly turned away with a flushed face and made my way to exit.

Once I reached the kitchen and shifted to lean against a counter, a glass was held out in front of me. No words were said as I sipped on the water and soon distracted myself by watching my friend. Sanji was busy with washing up things and planning supper. This was his daily routine, though a bit more since Blueno and Kalifa were by for the night.

Why was that I lose my absolute resolve with Kaku involved? What kind of fucking question was that anyway? Oh, maybe he was hinting at it first when he ran his fingers along his neck as he started to bemuse himself around then. Doflamingo seemed to know how to push the right buttons and only did it for his amusement. Just his fucking smirk made me want to bash his face in. I know it was quite noticeable, the trail that my master has left, but that doesn't mean he has any right to ask. Let alone even mention the matter and then blow off Kaku like he was just some piece of garbage.

 _ **Cracshh!**_

"Zoro!" My name was low and urgent as I looked to my hand. Pieces of glass were still in my hold as I had smashed it with just my strength alone and water dripped down with only a light tint of blood beginning to mix with it. A hand towel was pressed to the bottom to have it stop and soak into it and I gazed to a worried blue eye. Words wouldn't leave me since I wasn't really sure how to explain this, though I'm sure he knew I was irate when I first walked in.

"Is everything alright?" A young woman asked, Kalifa's servant, and she gazed to my hand.

"It's fine." My voice snapped out and she jolted lightly at it.

"I have everything covered, no worries." Sanji spoke out with a hand waving out to her and this stiff nod happened before her and her saucer size eyes disappeared behind the door. "You need to calm down."

"Tch." The noise left me as I couldn't get my body to lighten up. It's like I won't until I punch that man in his face with an iron chair. An irritated growl left me at the mere thought of the man's face and I felt fingers pulling at mine.

"Let up, you are only making matters worse." A huff left me as I opened my hand so he could begin extracting the glass out of my palm. The door shifted and this made me face away as I had a feeling on who it was.

"Zoro-kun," the rough tone had me stiffening as my other hand shifted to grip the counter. "Your guilt is strong." My lips went into a firm line as I knew he was right and there was no arguing. "Doflamingo realizes how out of line he was and agreed to apologize to you. I expect you to return it as well." The tone was harsh at the end and I felt a bandage begin to wrap around my hand as it was only a few pieces and Sanji just made sure that was it before wrapping it. Nothing serious.

"Yes, Kaku-sama." My eyes found his brown orbs as he held a serious look.

"This will be excused for the mere fact on what caused it, but refrain from a second time."

"Yes, Kaku-sama." A smirk found him as I shifted out of the way so Sanji could clean up as he was nudging me to move.

"Come." Following him back into the room had me noticing it was only the man with blonde hair discussing something with one of his people. Once noticing us, he excused the woman before turning to us with a hand shifting his sunglasses up revealing piercing yellow eyes. "Doflamingo."

"Ah, yes, yes." A hand covered his stomach as he moved his upper body slightly down like a bow. "I do apologize, boia. It was not in my place to ask such questions." Surprise was on me as he seemed a bit more serious than I thought he would be. Before I could have a hard stare to me, a bow showed on me as I set a hand on my chest and the other behind my back.

"I apologize for speaking out of turn and so disrespectfully, Doflamingo-san." A laugh left him as I raised up a little quick as I didn't appreciate such thing.

"Such a good boia." This hand was out as he seemed to be sort of praising my master. A hand found my head as Kaku began petting me as I straightened up and stood with an indifferent look.

"Please lead Doflamingo to the exit, Zoro-kun?"

"Of course, Master." My feet began moving as I moved to open the door of the dining room to hall. The blonde man began to follow after me as I led him to the door. Once reaching the door I went for the door knob and was caught by a larger hand covering mine.

"Mah, boia." The tone made me lightly shudder and I gritted teeth as I felt him lean in behind me. "Masochist is written all over you." Red flushed up onto my cheeks without warning and I shifted to the side away from him. This devious smirk was on him as a hand caught my chin tightly as he had me face him. "You look absolutely delectable." My body shook as I prevented myself on punching him square in the jaw.

"Please have a good day, Doflamingo-san." The words left through gritted teeth as he soon released my chin.

"Another time then, boia." Doflamingo opened the door and exited himself and this breath left me as I hadn't realized I held it in. My body still felt stiff as I couldn't quite understand the words I had just heard leave that man. It was almost like he was implying that he wanted to…

 _Oh for fucks sake._

"Zoro-kun?" The voice had me look over as I still tried to cool my face and he noticed immediately. "Something on your mind?" A smirk was on him as he tapped his chin in thought and eyes showed lust. My body faltered from the gaze and I flushed even more before glancing away as I didn't want to think about that right now. The only thing I could do to prevent that Doflamingo guy from touching me was to tell Kaku. Steps were heard and I shifted to have a serious look before he could derail me.

"I don't ever want to go near that man, Master." A surprise look was on his face before he stood before me with a hand sliding along my cheek.

"Hm? Did you get into another bout?"

"He told me I looked delectable." The hand flinched with eyes hardening with a type of anger.

"He _**what**_?"

"I do not wish for him to touch me, Kaku-sama." My eyes almost pleaded because I could feel myself almost retching at the thought of that man touching me. Something that didn't belong to him, something that I would never let him near if I had the choice. Both hands cupped my face as I soon felt lips press harshly into mine. A stifled moan left me as he pressed me into the door, my hands grasping onto his shirt as a reaction, and I gasped as he pulled away with a knee pressing aggressively down below.

"He will **never** touch you. You are _**mine**_." The tone was showing malicious as he held me still to peer down at me and watch as a small whimper left me as the knee shifted. "No one touches my lover **ever**."

 _ **L-Lover?!**_


	4. Part Four

_**A/N:: So here is another installment! I am very happy with how this is going and hope it is pleasing you all as well! For now this AN will be short as I kind of have questions about the chappie so I will save it for the end.**_

 _ **Enjoy~!**_

* * *

 **Master**

 **Part Four**

My mind seems a bit off today as I still couldn't get over his words from yesterday.

" _ **My lover."**_

It echoed through my head as I lay back on the bench press staring up at the ceiling as I was too distracted to work out. This huff came out as I moved my bare feet to rest on the bench with me, causing my knees to flare out as the feet found each other. Hands shifted to grasp the metal bar above me as I looked to the smooth white ceiling, avoiding the florescent lights.

Just thinking about Kaku as my lover made me flush with heat and cause another huff to leave me. Why did he always make me so confused on how I perceive him? I just thought, after admitting to being the favorite, that was the only reason he would lay with me, plus being his personal servant. We have slept in the same bed most of the time unless Master said he didn't want to tempt himself as he really was tired and just seeing me made him aroused. Of course with him saying that had me get all flustered and more often than naught he would have his way. Or when he needed me to finish some things up, but most of the time I was in his bed. We didn't do it every night, the minimum is usually three days.

Kaku was very spontaneous and would sometimes drag me off as I am in the middle of something, or merely tell another servant I may have been around to leave. Most of his servants already knew and if they didn't then they must be stupid on not knowing my marks.

 **Lover.**

I wasn't sure if that was something he said on impulse or what, I'm not sure. A part of me wanted to know if what he said was serious or not. I was so shocked when he said that all I did was agree and he told me to get in the bedroom, _now_. My face flushed when I remembered him having his way with me. This strangled groan left me as I soon snapped my legs together.

 _Damn it. What am I? Some nymphomaniac?_

That man has my whole body fucked up that I'm not sure what the hell is going on with myself. One minute I wasn't bothered by his touches and then now just the thought makes my body crave it. I wonder, is it because that he actually caters to my needs as well? Well, I mean, he makes sure that I am in the mood to do so, but a lot of the time he makes sure that I find the pleasure before continuing. A few times I declined, he had a meeting, and he merely whined lowly of me being unfair before cooperating. Not like I want to decline his advances to tell the truth, but he had work to do. My body was almost conditioned to him and I couldn't bother with any other thought when he gave me that look.

 _Oh,_ _ **fuck**_ _…_

A shiver ran through my body and I gripped harshly onto the bar above me. Kaku was in a meeting with his group and would be in there for a while longer. Here I was getting a fucking erection by mere thoughts of the man. A sigh left me as I sat up and made my way to master's room, no one even batting an eye as I entered the room. It was an exclusive permission for me to be allowed at any time in here unless stated otherwise. My bare feet found cool tile of the bathroom and I pressed the door closed. Pressing my back to the door I gazed up with a groan as I needed to calm myself. My arousal protested at the tightness of my pants and I couldn't think of anything better than releasing it from its confines.

 _Gah, I'm trying to calm down._

An involuntary moan left me as I let my hand grip harshly onto my hard on. It was no use, I had to get rid of it now before the meeting ended because the last thing I need is master seeing me like this. Getting aroused by myself and the reason on why behind it. My hand undid the button before the zipper as I tugged my pulsing cock out. A tremble left me as I shifted and found myself sliding to the floor as I began stroking myself harshly. My other hand lined up my face and into my hair so I could grip and I roughly pushed my thumb on the head of my arousal. Pants left me with quiet moans as I made sure to keep it down and I arched at my grip. This jolt found me when I imagine Kaku's face with that smirk and I gasped out from feeling myself snap with release.

 _Oh… I came pretty fast from just my imagination. It must be very powerful._

My eyes found my hand covered in my semen as I began calming my breaths to something steadier. As I controlled myself better, I got up to clean myself up and soon fixed my clothing before leaving the room. Moving my way out into the hall, I heard master's voice as he seemed to be discussing something with someone. Or maybe ordering? I shifted and rounded the corner to be in front of Kaku and another male who had long silver hair back in a low ponytail who gave me wide grey eyes.

"Ah, prefect timing." My master said before the male next to him shifted forward slightly.

"Zoro?!"

"Saga!" The name left me as I was completely surprised to see the male before me and how much he has grown.

"Oh? You know each other?" Brown eyes gleamed to me and I shifted lightly.

"Yes, Kaku-sama. Saga is a childhood friend of mine, we were both being raised under our foster father before passing." My hand had shifted to my chest as I gazed to my master before he smirked to me.

"Ah, so that's how it is. Then no doubt everything will turn out well. From today on, you will help Saga adjust to here until I see him fit enough to be on his own." A bow left me at the words before straightening and a chocolate ball found my lips. "Good boy." My lips brought the sweet into my mouth as I ate it and he shifted towards his room. "I'm going to work on some work related things."

"Yes, Kaku-sama." I spoke out as I had turned to watch him leave before he disappeared around the corner.

"Nah, obedient Zoro is kinda weird." A snicker had me rolling my eyes before peering to my long lost friend.

"What happened with you anyways? I thought that one family took you?" Grey eyes gave a harsh look, not necessarily at me, and a huff left him.

"It seemed like they didn't need me after they were finally able to get pregnant. That was only a couple years after they took me in, too. Like, _geez_ , why did they bother?" A hand waved out as he complained before moving up to me with an arm going over my shoulders to bring me to him. "Then they sold me on the black market to have money for their new baby, fucked up, ey?"

"To a farm?"

"Yeah, somewhere on the West Coast and then I was found by some guy and now I'm here. Worlds fucking crazy. You?" A long pause found the air before sighing out.

"Picked up by some guy and sold to a farm. Warden liked that I got shit done, hid me for all those years and a surprise visit from Kaku, who wanted me." A hum left him before we moved to walk down the hall, an arm still over my shoulders as we were about the same height, him a few inches taller. We headed for the kitchen as I smiled at something he said before pushing into the room before noticing the cook as he was chopping up something. "Oi, shit cook."

"What, mosshead? I'm busy get—!" That blue eye found me before noticing the other male, a tinge of confusion and detest. "Ah?" The snarl came out and I shook off the arm before walking over to grab an arm and giving a hard pull. "Right, right."

"Saga this is Sanji, Sanji this is Saga." The two looked to each other and I smacked a hand over on Saga. "He's a childhood friend of mine before I came to the farm."

"Oh, that other guy you used to train with."

"Right."

"You guys were at the same farm then?" Saga asked with a finger shifting between us and a grunt left me as I crossed arms.

"The farm had a buddy system, I got stuck with him."

"Of course, the fucking hard worker was paired with me, I was lucky enough to only sly by with working the orchard."

"That's because you cook, prissy." A growl and teeth snapped my direction before shifting to pat a hand on Saga's arm before returning to chopping up some vegetables.

"So he following you?"

"Yeah." The words left me as I pointed out the door and as I left I paused to peek in. "When you're done let me know, Master is working."

"Yeah, yeah." The door closed behind me as I moved down the hall to give the tour and explain some things. Such as certain rooms that were occupied at the moment were guest of the group Kaku works with. A common area that some servants snuck off too when nothing to do, which they all flinched away from me as I popped in. They calmed when I wasn't there to yell at them and I continued the tour.

"So are you like the head servant or something?"

"I guess, I'm usually in charge when Kaku leaves for work." That being said had him nod and we continued on to downstairs where servants stayed and I showed the room he would occupy.

"So, where is your room? In case I am curious about something." My body stiffened and I faced away with hands nervously moving to cross and grip arms.

"I don't sleep down here." The words left me as I couldn't face him when thinking about such things.

"Ah? That special being the head servant?"

"It's not like that, Saga." My head turned to gaze at him with a serious look and he seemed confused before beginning to analyze my stiff body. Eyes peered at my face before shifting and that's when he shifted with eyebrows up.

"Oh! You are—"

"Please save it." Grey eyes showed a gleam of something, not sure, before shifting towards me and pulling my collar a little more down. No resistance left me as he looked to the other marks concealed underneath my shirt.

"So… you stay in his room?"

"Yes." This aura swirled around him before he let go of the shirt before moving to grin at me.

"Doesn't matter, show me the outside now!" A sigh left me before a smile found my lips as Saga was always like that, detouring away from the subject that should be avoided.

"Alright, let me slip on my boots, which I will show you the workout room while I'm at it." As we made our way there I detoured down a hall and stopped by a door. "Wait here." A nod left him as I opened the door before slipping in, cracking the door so no click was made, and I can do that when I leave. Seeing a body laid out on the couch didn't surprise me as he was reading some papers since he had seemed to be reviewing something. "Is everything alright, Kaku-sama?"

"Mh?" Brown eyes peered over to me before shifting a hand flop papers onto the table. "Ah, everything is alright." The body moved so he was on his side now as he gazed to me and I noticed his shoes.

"You will dirty the furniture." A short chuckle left him before raising his leg up, swinging it lightly. The hint found me as I huffed out before shifting to him and began taking his shoes off.

"My dinner?"

"The cook is preparing it now." I spoke out as I set his shoes to the side and when I faced him a hand grasped my shirt to pull me down to him. My hands caught myself on the furniture to hover over him.

"Your little tour?"

"I'm about to step outside with him, Master." A hand cupped my cheek as he let a thumb line my bottom lip. This smirk found him as his hand still on my shirt gripped and pulled me down closer so my lips were above his.

"I expect you free for my dinner." A shudder traveled my body as he spoke that out before a low moan as lips found mine. The tongue slipped in as I couldn't protest at the feel and he pushed me lightly so I was backed up. "By yourself so I can have dessert peacefully." This flush of heat found me as I gulped saliva before he chastely kissed my lips before pushing me upwards. "I must get back to work."

"Yes, Kaku-sama." My reply only had him smirking as I shifted to the door and taking my leave. My hand rubbed at my neck as I shifted towards the gym and Saga followed with eyes to me. "Let me get my boots and I will show you outside."

No doubt he heard that conversation and even my soft noises that I tried to hold back since I knew I left the door cracked. Though, Kaku probably knew as well and did it on purpose. A nervous shift found me as I couldn't imagine how Saga felt, seeing his friend he knew as some hard ass that didn't play by the rules suddenly submitting to some guy.

 _Oh, could it get any worse?_

* * *

 _ **So here it is! My latest chappie! *devious smirk* So here is my question:**_

 _ **Saga being a jealous man who wants Zoro to himself? Or another friend not liking his friend being treated like that and tries to rebel against it? Either way he is going to try his hardest to stop anything between the pair.**_

 _ **Always open for ideas! I love them! Plus if you want to see any other appearances! Don't worry, I didn't forget Doflamingo! That's saved for a little later! I'm bringing a little something different to the table and will show my cards once I figure out what I will do with Saga.**_

 _ **I'm here to please you and me, so keep those reviews coming! *throws cookies***_


	5. Part Five

_**A/N:: Hello~! So happy at least one person has an evil mind like me when planning with Saga! *grins* So things will progress, but anymore details is always nice! I love hearing a small idea or thought thrown in! I have always taken them to heart and any questions on the story is explained as best as possible within the story!**_

 _ **Hope you all enjoy~!**_

* * *

 **Master**

 **Part Five**

"Oi, Saga! Don't do that!" Even though the words seemed harsh my laugh following made him wiggle eyebrows before grasping around my shoulders.

"Mah, Zoro~! Don't be so mean to me! I'm learning! Learning!"

"More like being a pain in my ass!" We both grinned to each other as we shifted towards outside as we had to plant some new fruit trees.

It has been roughly a week since Saga arrived and it has brought back a lot of good memories. He also made sure not to bring up anything about what Kaku was doing to me when he wasn't around, especially after dinner that day and a few other times during the week. Sanji has mostly adjusted to the new addition, realizing he was a real good friend of mine and leaving it be. Most of the time he ganged up with Saga to poke fun at me as I would return to both of them before Saga was switching sides. It was amusing to see Sanji get a bit flustered on how I mentioned things and told stories to Saga. It was merely simple things, like on the way this one slave used to hit on him and he used me as a shield.

 _Oh good times._

Kaku was pleased on how well I got along with the man and how fast he adjusted since there was someone here he knew. Though once in a while he would flare up more often than usual and drag me off to make out with me. It was kind of odd since he would get this look on his face before dragging me off. Saga would kind of be lost during that portion and make his way towards that one gathering area so I knew where he was. It became our meet up spot in case we needed to find each other since we were pretty much glued at the hip.

"These are some nice saplings." Saga's voice reached my ears as I had begun digging into the ground since only one shovel was provided. As I continued digging, a snort left him as he crouched next to me with an elbow resting on his knee and rested his face in the hand. "You were always the silent kind. I worked so hard to even scratch the surface too!" A smile perked at the corner of my mouth as I remembered back to us as kids and how he annoyed the hell out of me. Though, he is my best friend, _besides Kuina_ , that I related to the most and we were very much attached – as well – back then.

"You were annoying as hell."

"Oi, oi, persistency." He corrected me with the other hand swatting the air and I snorted to him.

"There, plop the plant in." I told him as he took the cover off and set the sapling in, ruffling the dirt attached to the roots so it could relax more.

Once set, we began pushing the dirt into the hole and covered it back up. We continued work on the next four saplings, since only five needed to be planted, and on the last one he covered dirt over it. My eyes watched him work as I rested against the shovel and he was getting the last bit before I felt something smack my face.

"O-oi!" I protested as Saga held a grin and another hand full of dirt.

The dirt came at me and I was able to avoid it before he grabbed some more and I soon tackled him to the ground, a very unmanly yelp leaving him. I laughed at him as he began flushing with embarrassment and struggled to gain the upper hand. My laughter was my disadvantage as I was pushed into the grass, my legs quickly wrapped around his waist as I locked his head, but he kept his pin as I tried to rock us to flip. Chuckles left him as I grunted at my predicament before shifting to arch and his lock slipped, letting me shift to have him to the ground instead. We rolled for a few minutes longer before we were found with him below me as he was laughing hard and I groaned out with a hand to my face.

"Gah, you make things more exhausting." I told him as I shifted to sit on my butt and he rolled to his side to pat at my knee.

"You got to let up once in a while, Mr. Serious." This snort left me as I looked to him before he shifted to soon plop his head on my leg. "This reminds me of the hill." My face turned to look up at the sky as it was a clear blue with lingering clouds.

"Ah," my voice was soft as I agreed and kept my eyes trained up as I soon leaned back on a hand. Silence found us peacefully as I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath of the fresh air.

 **Peaceful.**

* * *

"Kaku-sama." My body shifted in the sheets as I sat up and was glancing around the dark room.

"Mh?" A hand lined my thigh as he moved to let lips line my hip, but I did not give.

"Something is not right." A hand pressed behind me as Kaku sat up to listen and he stiffened at the faint noise before moving.

"Grab your swords." The words had me shifting quickly as I pulled on my pajama pants before shifting to my treasures. I held the sheaths' in each hand as it was my only option and I followed behind him. It wasn't odd for someone to be up, but this felt _too_ off.

The house was mostly quiet with only a soft tone of clocks ticking and the occasional snore being too loud from downstairs. None of the group was staying at the home, if anything we were supposed to leave for Blueno's home tomorrow for a few days. It was an eerie feeling and as we moved down the hall, a hand shifted to press me towards the wall as Kaku seemed to be listening. Some noises was heard with light curses and my master shifted to the door of the room we were by. The door opened and I let my hand release the sword before grasping the hilt and swung back to have the sheathe clatter to the ground. A gun was pointed into the room and I stayed next to him as he seemed to have eyes trained on the person.

"You pick the wrong house."

"Fuck!" The word was loud and rustling occurred causing Kaku to shift into the room and soon my body followed. A man with a black hoodie on and bandana over his mouth was struggling with his waist line and I shifted quickly to put my blade under his throat. All movement stopped as I stared hard into dark blue eyes, making him stare widely back in surprise.

"Who sent you here, boy?" My master moved to stand before the other at a safe distance and the man was stiff as a board.

"No one sent me! I heard there was good loot here!" My blade pushed in more and watched him panic.

"Don't lie." The venom lacing my words made the supposed burglar begin to tremble in fear as he had hands to the side waving lightly.

"I-I'm not lying!" A gun cocked loudly and the eyes shifted to Kaku as the bandana trembled, probably from his lips.

"No one will know you are missing." The words left me and dark eyes flickered to me before back to my master.

"You ran away with some beau people will hear." Words dripped with the real threat at hand and the man seemed conflicted.

"It's not like you would let me live!"

"Oh, we would, for compensation." My arm flexed as I sent a growl to the man as I saw the crazy in the eye come to light after Kaku's words.

"Don't fucking move." The snarl left me before seeing the hand jolt and I moved to have my sword stab into it before unsheathing my other sword to hold it to the man's throat.

"Gah!" The man's cry of pain was slightly delayed from how fast I moved.

"Oh, tsk, tsk… You hurt him, Zoro-kun." Fear swarmed the dark eyes before me as he began whimpering and I felt a hand line along my neck. "You'll tell us, right?"

"N-no! He'll just kill me!"

"Doflamingo?" The name caused no reaction and my master was next to my head as he made sure to keep full contact. "Capone?" Nothing. "Mister Zero?" A flicker and I heard the snicker beside me. "Oh ho, he's getting very brave, isn't he? What was he hoping to accomplish?" The body shifted to try even if it was just a little and Kaku moved to let fingers grip onto the man's chin. "Or find?" That got the guy stiffening before I felt another hand line my hip with a finger tapping. I withdrew to watch my master subdue the man onto the ground with handcuffs popping out. "Oh, I was looking forward to using these for a different purpose." Brown eyes flickered to me and this jolt left me before facing away with a light blush.

"What's going on?" I looked to the door to see Saga with a board in hand and those grey eyes skimmed the situation. "A-ah, Master!" He stood up a little straighter and said man mentioned snickered as he patted the criminal's head.

"Perfect timing. Help Zoro-kun take this man to one of the 'rooms'." Confusion was on Saga but came in to join me over the captured man and Kaku was standing to watch as we both grabbed an arm. "I will deal with him in the morning." We began dragging the person out of the room and I heard a hum. "I expect you back in the room when you are done, Zoro-kun." This noise faintly left me as I fixed my grip on the arm.

 _Where the fuck else would I go?_

The tone in my head was thick as we took the man down some stairs that not many knew were there. Saga was quiet as I led most of the way before locking the man up for later and made sure he wasn't going anywhere. The man cursed at me with stares of confusion at me and I soon began out the door. Saga had waited out by the wall and I locked up the door before we headed up the stairs. Eyes were at me and by now you would think I am used to it, but not from a friend before all this happened. The stare was unsettling to the point that I let my eyes snap back to him. Grey orbs peered to my face as we made our way down the hall and he seemed to snap out of it.

"Ah, I'm still tired, sorry." This grunt left me as I faced forward and stopped before a set of doors. "I'll get the light."

"Try not to trip in the dark." The door of master's room was cracked, showing the dark abyss and I knew he wasn't asleep yet. Saga had waved towards me as a 'goodnight' and I returned it with a nod before slipping into the room. It was pitch dark and by memory, I moved around the furniture, skimming his shoes and shifted to let my pants slip as I moved into the sheets. As I scooted into the bed more, hands grasped my body to press me into the mattress and a hot breath was on my neck.

"Mh, seeing that killing intent in your eyes got me a bit more excited than I thought it would." A huff left me as that blazing tongue left a trail up to my ear. "I'm going to make you scream."

 _Oh fuck…_


	6. Part Six

_**A/N:: HELLO! SO VERY IMPORTANT!**_

 _ **Once finished with the chappie give your suggestion on which way, it helps my ever indecisive mind on what to do. So even ANON people drop a review! I love reading them! Even if its a short one!**_

 _ **Love you all and love that so many enjoy this!**_

 _ **So on with the show~!**_

 _ **ENJOY!**_

* * *

 **Master**

 **Part Six**

It was decided after waking this morning that I would not join Kaku on his trip and I didn't want to face anyone in this house right now. He wasn't fucking lying when he said he would make me scream, it was pretty intense. Though, I have a feeling it had something to do with the special lube he had stashed away and… some _other_ things.

Just thinking about it made me flush in embarrassment and rolled over in the bed, not even bothering to get up. If someone wanted me they would know where I was. I really hope no one needs me, but I already know Saga will be in here soon. No doubt heard stuff from Sanji as he already brought breakfast for Master and myself this morning.

 _Yeah, my legs still feel like Jell-O, but not as much as last night._

I heard the door open and I shifted so I could sit up, pants already on me so that when my leg peeked out it was covered by fabric. Not that it covered everything since fresh markings probably littered my whole upper body. My neck wasn't usually bad, he made that as presentable as possible with lighter hickeys, but below the collar is a different story. It was bruises from sucking or biting roughly. Damn, why did I have to be a Masochist?

"You gonna laze around all day?" Saga's voice was light hearted as he came in the room leaving the door open. A servant walked by and peeked in with shock as my friend waltzed in.

"Shut it, Saga." My hand rubbed the back of my head as I soon shot a glare to the door, the woman was startled before scurrying away.

"Such a meanie." This pout was on him in a funny way before I removed the blanket from the rest of me.

"Let me get dressed." My legs stiffly found the ground and I was thankful that they decided to work now to stabilize me.

"Yes, sir!" A sloppy salute left him as I snorted before shifting to the dresser and pulled the bottom drawer open.

Rustling was made and I noticed Saga making the bed as I shifted towards the bathroom. I still left the door open as I put my clothes on the counter and let a hand tug on my t-shirt. Pajama pants left me as I began tugging on some sweat pants, as I did every other day occasionally for comfort, especially when no meetings or outings occurred. It actually felt nice that I didn't have to go this time. I mean, he will be gone for the next couple of nights, but it will help me get my bearings together. Kaku did things to me that I wasn't even fucking aware of about myself.

"So what's the plan, Stan?" My eyes flicked over to find grey as he was leaned against the frame and peered to look at the mirror to see my face. I rubbed at my chin and soon moved to grab my toothbrush.

"I need to brush my teeth and then check on the guy down below." An eyebrow raised at me before lightly swatting a hand in the air.

"Oi, oi, I don't want to be present for that." My eyes gave him a confused look before I noticed the smirk.

"Ah, really, man!" I called out before smoothing toothpaste on the brush before shoving it in my mouth to vigorously brush my teeth clean. Saga laughed out at his joke and I rolled my eyes to show how unamused I was with it. Though, it was better than a stiff silence and my thoughts wandering too far.

"But seriously, we have to babysit some robber and Kaku just kind of like, deals with it later? What if someone notices the guy gone?" Questions left my friend as I spit out some paste and saliva.

"Don't worry about it." The words left me as I continued brushing and I noticed an eyebrow flicked up. As I finished up with my tongue, I gargled with water and spit out before noticing Saga had shifted to rest against the counter as he was looking to me. "What?"

"I don't care for obedient Zoro when the big man is away." My eyes widened lightly at his words as I never thought about it. I could be really mouthy with Saga, he wouldn't tell or anything; especially since he does it a lot. Most times I hold back from snapping at him when he makes a snide comment about Kaku.

"A lot has happened, Saga."

"The bedroom fiasco doesn't count." The words had my face flush and he blinked in surprise as he struck a chord… **deep**.

"It's none of your fucking business." I shifted and left the bathroom with hearing him follow behind in a rush to keep up. A hand grasped my arm and I was pulled back so I rest against him, and him trying to look at my burning face.

"Zoro, don't let him get to you like that. He's just spinning a web. At the first sign of resistance we all know you would get a beating." My nerves were shot as he said those words and I wasn't really sure how to respond, but my mouth sure knew.

"You don't fucking know." As I tried to yank away, we both began a small tug war before we stumbled to the floor. My back stung as it remembered last night and knees dug into my thighs with hands pressing into my shoulders. Grey gleamed at me with a serious look and this type of growl left him.

"It doesn't take much to feel good during sex, Zoro. As long as you know what you are doing, anyone could fall into its trap." The look was back in his eyes again from a few times and now I realized why I recognized it.

 _Kaku would get that look before he had his way with me._

"Saga, **stop** before you regret something." The words left me as he gazed down at me and luckily no one could see us as we fell behind the couch. Though, I stayed a bit quieter as I didn't need him in trouble as there was little taletellers.

"Then let me make a suggestion." My eyebrow raised at the words and soon he shifted one hand at a time to rest on either side of my head. "One night to let me prove I am right." Shock went through me as I could almost feel the world spin from just lying on the floor. "I would never force you, but keep in mind that before he gets home I want to prove it to you. Sex can be amazing with anyone as long as they know what they are doing."

 _I would never force you._

That's a little harsh since in a way Kaku kind of forced me at first, but it was sort of different. Am I really just defending my master because I ended up liking it? Or that he called me his… _lover_? Fluid lumped in my throat as those eyes stared at me, patiently, awaiting some answer before he pulled back lightly.

"I'll give you time to think about it. Tomorrow night." The body removed itself from me and grasped my hand to pull me up. "I'll try getting by these next two days like a test run by myself." A smirk was on him as he exited the room and I shifted to lean against the back of the couch. My hand found my face as I rubbed at it with a sigh.

 _What is going on?_

* * *

Well, yesterday went by very awkwardly for me at least. Sanji even noticed and was stating how I should probably lay down. The last thing I wanted to do was to relax! My head swarmed with all these thoughts and I couldn't keep myself straight. Tasks helped quell that turmoil and then either I would be finished or Saga would catch my eye.

 _Like, fuck, man. I just finally get to see him and now it's like… He wants in my pants?!_

 _What is wrong with everyone?!_

A grunt left as I pushed up on the bar as I used my legs mostly as I did squats. Even working out was proving fruitless, but I needed to do something before lunch was done. Not that it needs to come any quicker. Tonight can just take a break and not even bother. I still wasn't sure on what I wanted to do.

 _See if he's right?_

 _ **Or…**_

 _Not risk anything._

I tried doing some pros and cons of each situation, but it seems cons are kind of more important. My hands pressed the bar back where it belonged and I crouched down with elbows resting on my knees as I glared to the floor. It was frustrating, all of it.

'See if he's right' would include Saga and I… well you know. Doing the do. The pros would be to find out if he is, which is kind of important since I'm not sure if I'm liking it because I have been with only one person or if it's because it's Kaku. The cons are that if Kaku did find out then he would kill the other on the spot. It was pretty evident after he found out Doflamingo even thought of doing anything to me he would kill him in a heartbeat. I'm sure he would have reacted like that even if I didn't say I didn't want the blonde near me.

'Not risking anything' has its positive affect, no one dies and we move on with life. The negative is that it would be a little awkward between Saga and me for a little bit. Plus, I wouldn't want Kaku to know even if it was just a suggestion made, last thing I need is my friend to get a beating. Also I guess another con would be that I would never truly know if it was just induced or if I felt that way for the man.

 _Ugh, why am I thinking this?_

 **Sigh** … I guess a part of me still fights to stand independently and not bow to any man. The first couple of my years on the farm was just stab after stab after stab to my pride. I never wanted to bow and break, it was like taboo to even have the mere thought. Though, time went on and I began to realize that I was probably not going to leave any time soon, with the farm being around for almost thirty years. I began to swallow my pride and just to live through it all, grow a steel exterior. It was a new thing, when I first got bought, though that didn't last long. A whole new ball field opened up when Kaku showed up, just one look and I knew it right there. He was the guy to mess everything in me up.

 _Which it's true._

Before even all the intimacy things, I would almost jump off a bridge if he told me too. **Almost**. I wouldn't die for just anyone, maybe if I was saving someone I would jump off of one. Anyways, he tore open new emotions in me, dormant ones, and began to just envelope me with something new. Kaku isn't a bad master as per using Lucci as an example. Lucci was kind of what most slaves heard about and got as a Master. In a way, I was lucky, Kaku was very patient and in his own way, caring. He knew the reality of things, when accidents occurred and when boundaries were crossed. Suddenly a question came to me.

 _Could I actually hurt Kaku like that?_

Well, hurt is a bit more meaningful and most people wouldn't see this word appropriate in this situation. It is, though, I was the one who saw the serious eyes when he proclaimed I was his.

" _You are_ _ **mine**_ _."_

" _No one touches my lover_ _ **ever**_ _."_

The words sunk in more and more as I thought about them. A part of me wished I had asked him about it, especially with how things are right now. Maybe I would have more clarity on the situation? Even if I go what my whole entire being says, I'm not sure.

"Oi, Marimo." My head shifted so I could look to Sanji and he had arms crossed. "Lunch is done and you just missed Saga. He's helping some of the others with finishing up things, ate and ran."

"Alright." The words left me as I looked off to the side, not moving quite yet.

"Do you…" I let my eyes find him again as he grinded his teeth lightly. "Do you need someone to talk to?"

"Hm? You don't sound so sure."

"I'm just hoping I don't have to kick someone to the moon, don't think Master would like that." A snort left me at the words before shifting up and grabbing my shirt to pull it on.

"It's fine… for now." The last two words came out a little lighter as I knew this turmoil couldn't be contained much longer, but I didn't need Sanji getting all up into Saga's face.

"Fine, but seriously, I'm always in the kitchen. Don't mind the company." We both left the room, my bare feet felt the tough carpet as we made our way down the hall.

"I kept you company yesterday and this morning." I responded as he opened the kitchen up and I made my way to my favorite spot at the breakfast bar.

"Brooding in my kitchen doesn't count." A huff left me as I soon had a plate of grilled cheese in front of me with a bowl of tomato soup.

"You sure slack when Kaku-sama is gone." A blue eye rolled before turning to grab his food and coming around to sit next to me.

"Bite me." The words came back, causing me to chuckle before we began to eat in a comfortable peace. Once I finished my second sandwich, I began drink the soup and set it onto the plate as I finished. My hand pushed it away and I heard him eating his second sandwich still. A thought came to mind as I knew Sanji had not been at the farm as long as me, sometime at sixteen he was brought in, something about his master giving him up, but I already knew why.

"You ever had sex, dartbrow?" The name calling helped keep it light enough, but he still choked a little on his food. After swallowing he looked to me with a slight glare.

"With a few girls, yes?" The questioning tone had me rub at my face harshly as I wasn't looking to his face.

"Is it different with each partner?" Confusion and curiosity swirled around him as I asked my questions.

"Well, mostly yeah. Why?"

"How?"

"What?" I let my head turn as I was feeling my face heat up lightly.

"How was it different?" A bit of a jolt came from him and he cleared his throat to give me this serious look.

"One girl I didn't really have an interest in, it was just kind of a, well I came and now I'm done." He explained before shifting to lean an arm against the counter. "Another was my first so we were both inexperienced, she only doing it a few times before me, so I would say more of it was fine, better than the other." This shrug left him before thinking more on the third girl. "The only girl that made me see stars was this woman named Nami. She was very good at what she did in bed, I mean the first girl I mentioned was too, but the sparks weren't there as strong as they were with Nami. That woman stole my heart and I wasn't more than happy to be by her side, she was my first master I ever had." The words made me remember mentioning her before, not knowing they had a relationship.

"Does that relationship have anything with you worrying about me?" A frown was on him, a stark difference to his beaming eye of happiness a moment ago.

"In a way." I could tell he didn't want to talk about, something about her running into some trouble and having to release Sanji, but they got to him before he could really escape. She was going to let him be a free man and I wonder if she knows what happened to him. I kind of hope so and comes for him one day, he really needs that in his life.

"That all helps… in a way, I guess."

"Helps what?" A shift of uneasiness left me as I rubbed at my neck before shifting to lean on the counter with my forearm.

"I'm trying to understand if I really am deeply for Kaku or if it's just the fact that he probably is experienced in bed." My tone was soft as I looked to the counter, watching as my finger rubbed at it. A hum left Sanji as he soon sighed and a hand patted against the back of my neck before pulling me towards him lightly.

"Listen, mosshead," a grunt left me as I soon looked to him. "No one can decide that besides you, no matter how much I can detest the fact some guy showing his moves on my brother, if you didn't want or like it I'm sure you would have showed it more, or at least to me. Right?" A few blinks left me at the thought and I began to realize that he was kind of right. If I was bothered by it I would have complained about it. "Even if he is experienced, if your body doesn't enjoy it, then it won't. Listen to yourself more, shithead. That thick skull protects a brain for fucks sake." This snort left me and he released my neck to pull back. A noise let him as he stretched his arms up and stood up to begin walking around the counter. "Better get to these dishes before they stain the bowls."

"So if you were offered to do it with someone else… would you?" The blonde stopped as he shifted lightly with a foot tapping the ground and hummed his back to me.

"Well, the me before Nami would say yes, but the me after Nami says no." He shifted to let me look into his blue eye and watch it show his words have a deeper meaning.

"Thanks, shit cook." A snort left him as he took our dishes and began to get to work.

"Not like I have anything better to do, but play barkeep." A chuckle left me as I shifted to get up and as I about exited. "Is it Saga?"

"Huh?"

"The offer." A stiffening in my body had him growl lightly. "If he does anything I will rip his head off before Master even finds out." It made my body relax lightly, just knowing that Sanji had my back was nice and at least a sort of safe heaven if things go south.

"Yeah, yeah. Get to washing." My hand waved out as I soon left the room and moved down the hall to master's bedroom, I needed a shower.

 _Just hours before I make my indecisive decision._

 _Hopefully it's the right one whenever I stick to one._

* * *

 **So my lovelies~! What do you think Zoro should do?**

 **Take a chance to see if Saga's right?**

 **OR**

 **Don't risk it!**

 **Trust me, I have ideas for each way and it won't suddenly go all SagaZoro main story plot, it will make things more interesting, just not as the main pairing.**

 **Drop those reviews and can't wait to update again! *MUAH***


	7. Part Seven

_**A/N:: Wow! Love you all! I was really lost on what to do and even after reading some I was, but had a fantabulous idea! I do hope you enjoy this chapter and all of its goodness! Now I need to run off and update other stories, haha. I'm spoiling this story a lot, shishi! Though its origin is an interesting story, haha.**_

 _ **Enjoy~!**_

* * *

 **Master**

 **Part Seven**

It was time.

My back rested against the wall off my master's room as I was waiting on everyone to go to bed. Saga was doing the night routine, he offered just like he did last night too. In a way, he was still trying to make sure he learns, but I'm not sure how this will all work out. Though, I'm still not looking forward to him coming in.

 _My mind is still scattered._

Well, not so much as earlier, but it's still thinned out in thought. It was a bit more decided, _but_ there is that sliver of curiosity.

 _Damn, curiosity._

It's the only thing stopping me from just saying no and ending this all now. My mind is curious, not on the sex really, but how different it could feel… being with someone else. Plus, I knew Saga, so it didn't make me too edgy.

The door opened and I looked sideways to it and watched as Saga walked in and grey eyes pinpointed to me immediately before smirking lightly. A click resounded when he shut the door before shifting over to me and stopping in front of me a few feet. I didn't move and he seemed to wait a moment before opening his mouth.

"So? What's your answer? Have you decided?"

"Yes, and no." I told him truthfully as I crossed arms and shifted on my feet as I rested more on one than the other.

"Ah? I gave you time." A slight whine left him to show some humor to the thick atmosphere.

"It's complicated."

"Explain." A sigh left me before shifting lightly and began clearing my throat.

"I'm curious, but not on going that far." A frown found him before snorting with a smirk smoothing his lips.

"You want to experiment with a kiss then?" The question was to see if that is what I meant on still being curious, but just not too far. Words couldn't find my mouth as I stared to him before shifting a little at the uncomfortableness I felt. "That works for me." Hands went up as he shrugged his shoulders and soon shifted closer to me. Fingers grasped my arms as he tugged them apart from being crossed before they found my face.

My heart raced in anticipation as I wanted to know so bad it hurt. Lips pressed into mine and he moved them along mine to have me lightly take a breath through my nose. My eyes were shut as I concentrated on the kiss and he pressed me into the wall roughly.

 _ **My lover.**_

I felt my heart stop in my chest before clenching and I pressed the other back with pants. Surprise found me at how my body ached and I kept a hand out as I shifted to face sideways. I felt **sick** and **wrong**.

 _Oh god…_

"Boo, what happened? You were getting into it!" Saga whined lightly as he found himself amusing and I stared towards the ground.

"I'm done and have made my decision fully." I spoke out before noticing him slightly stiffen on the spot.

"Huh?"

"No. The answer is no and will always be no and I will never let this happen again." My hand found my face as I felt so much guilt for what I had just done. It was merely a kiss and I was about to cry on how my chest clenched.

"Is he really that strong with you?" The question lingered as I couldn't look to him and this snort came from him. "When he breaks your heart, I will be there to pick up the pieces." The body shifted and moved to the door so he could leave, a bit of agitation was sensed from him and how he closed the door a little too roughly.

It was silent and I shifted to slide to the floor as I rested my arms on my knees and let my head hang. My breathing was heard as I tried to stay calm from my raging heart that ached. The sensation of betraying Kaku filled me as I squeezed my eyes shut. Teeth gritted as I let hands ruffle in my hair and I whined out. It was a very odd whine, but my vocals needed to let out something as I couldn't stand myself right now.

 _At least now I knew… I want Kaku only._

* * *

"Kaku-sama?" My voice was groggy as I peered over from the bed before noticing the familiar smirk dancing along those lips and soon shifted to be on my knees. "Kaku-sama! I'm sorry, I didn't realize I slept in!" Panic found me as I tried looking for a clock and hands grasped my face as he pulled me to him. Lips pressed to mine and this warmth filled me as I pressed back with a moan. They pulled away with me whining at the loss and he chuckled to me with brown eyes glinting.

"I came back a bit earlier than what I told you. Which let me surprise you." A smirk played on his lips as he held me still before fingers gripped harshly into hair and lips hovered mine as need found his eyes. "I should have taken you with me, I was so lonely." This whimper left me at the tight grip before groaning when a tongue flicked my lips. "All I could think about was you." Kaku towered me as he smirked wide and soon lips pressed to mine passionately causing me to moan.

This is the breathtaking kiss I want and from the man I want.

 _Oh god…_

Shock found me as I felt myself pressed into the bed and lips found my neck.

 _I… I think I like Kaku more than just as a master._

Panic rose and I shifted lightly causing master to stop and rear back to gaze at me in confusion. In those eyes I saw I bit of worry and then he hummed out.

"Mmm, something the matter, Zoro-kun?" My eyes stared into his as I contemplated on telling him before beginning to try and shift it all.

"I've been wondering something, Master." The head tilted as he watched me, waiting for me to proceed. "Some days ago, after the whole Doflamingo incident," eyes filled with a light anger, but not directed to me. "You said… well…" This look of confusion was on him before seeming to realizing something and this soft smile found him.

"Zoro-kun." My body lightly stiffened, not sure on what to do, but listen. "My words speak no lie… I meant it." He shifted down and let lips graze my cheek as he chuckled out. "You are my lover in all aspects." This rush of heat found my cheeks as he said that before huffing out when a tongue found my ear. "I should have clarified more after that." A soft moan found me as a knee pressed against my manhood. This look of want was on him as he had pulled back to gaze at me. "Something happened while I was gone." It was more of a statement, but the eyebrow raised had it appearing as a question to explain.

"Huh?"

"Mmhh, Zoro-kun…" A hand slid under my shirt to find my hip as he massaged lightly. "To me, it's as if I am reading a book… You a very open towards me." Brown eyes gleamed as he watched my every twitch and shift before letting them gaze sideways lightly. "Plus, the new boy was trying to kill me with his eyes." A grunt left me in irritation at the mention of it and soon felt displeasure that Saga would do that so openly. The hand on my hip gripped harshly, severing pain there instead of my hair as fingers still lingered on my head. "What happened?"

"Saga's just not use to it."

"To what?" This heat spread across my whole body at the thought and I huffed lightly whilst looking away. "Oh ho…" The hand lightened as it glided up to my chest, causing a groan to leave me. "Is someone jealous that I have Zoro-kun?" A tremble found me as I let hands grip onto his shirt as a thumb began to rub at my nipple. I never understood how he did that, I even tried playing with them out of curiosity and it does nothing to stimulate me.

"K-Kaku-sama." The moan left me as I closed my eyes and lips brushed along my neck causing me to shift to allow more access.

"What else happened?" My body stiffened at the words and I made a confused sound. "You are always responsive, but right now your body swirls with need for an answer."

"I have just been thinking about what you said." The words left me as he pulled back with a hard gaze at me causing my body to stiffen.

"You seethe guilt."

 _I can't lie to him..._

"Kaku-sama." The name made him shift as his knee pressed harder and I gasped out as fingers pulled my hair tight.

"He touched you, _didn't he_? That boy." A whimper left me as I soon felt teeth skim my neck and bite harshly. This jolt left me as I cried out in pain, but my hands only moved to around his neck as I held onto him. Fingers on my chest shifted as they moved to tug on my pants and I merely helped getting them off. The bite had dulled into a pleasurable pain as he made quick work to shift my legs apart with his and I felt the slick nudge. Kaku had seemed to work fast on getting lubed and the teasing nudge had me tremble. Teeth pulled away as I heard him snicker in my ear. "You are **mine** , _always_."

" _Mmmhaaa_!" He had shifted harshly into me, but my body accepted it nonetheless with some resistance that had me letting out pained breaths. A growl was heard next to me ear as the rhythm started as lips sucked along the bite mark and soon found my lips as his tongue explored into my mouth. Moans shook my body as my lips played with his and I heard a knock on the door, causing a pause in our rhythm before hips merely began to roll against me. Soft groans left me as lips pulled back with eyes glaring at the door.

"Who is it?"

"I will come back later." The familiar voice of Saga was in my ears as he spoke that out. I'm guessing when I was locked in a kiss he couldn't hear what was going on before approaching the door. Brown eyes gleamed and this smirk came onto Kaku.

"No, please, come in." Panic racked my body as I shifted to press a fist into my mouth as his hips still rocked against me. My other arm moved to try and cover my face as the door opened. I could feel the eyes burning towards me as I jolted from feeling Kaku lean in deeper. "Listen, boy…" The venomous tone came out as the hand in my hair shifted to beside my body. "If you ever try to touch my Zoro again I will personally have you executed in front of me." The words were deep as I noticed his gaze was locked onto my friend. "As I can tell you didn't do much, but mark my words…" He shifted, causing me to groan, before hands grasped my wrists as he shifted them up and moved them towards his neck, when he released them I grasped around his neck. Trembles found me at how his hips kept rolling against me and I felt ultimately embarrassed at the situation. "Only I am allowed to see my lover like this." My body jolted at the word used before gripping as he hands pulled me up before give a harsh thrust. My feet wrapped behind Kaku as I moaned into his clothed shoulder. "You are dismissed." The door closed swiftly and I felt my back being pressed into the bed as Kaku situated a hand behind my back to grasp a shoulder and the other grasping my butt cheek. "I mean every word." The husky tone entered my ear as he began his rhythm back up and my head fell back as I cried out in pleasure.

* * *

"He what?" My face was bright red as I sat in the kitchen talking to Sanji as I waited for master's dinner.

"Yes, in the middle of it." He was surprised as he leaned on the counter to look to me.

"And Saga?"

"It's really a good thing that he doesn't want to look at me right now…" I spoke out as that blue eye watched me as I frowned lightly and put my elbow on the table.

"You told Master, right? Whatever you two did?" Sanji wasn't even sure what we did, but he knew something happened after all that transpired this morning. He said that he knew not to come near the room, figuring Kaku would probably initiate something from being away from me, just not this.

"I did. I did an experimental kiss with Saga because I wanted to know if it was different and mentioned the deal thing. Kaku-sama took it more calmly, since he already threatened Saga. I told him that I would accept any punishment, but…" My eyes closed as I felt flustered. "He said my punishment was already served since I felt so awful after it happened and had to be witnessed in the middle of it by the man." A snort left my friend as he shifted to stir the dumplings before humming.

"It does seem good enough, I mean… at least you only kissed Saga and that wasn't even for a minute." He deducted from just my words and reaction to the situation.

"Is it almost finished?"

"Yeah." A bowl was grabbed as he began scooping the chicken and dumplings into it. "You know, Zoro." He began before bringing the tray to the edge of the counter as I got up to meet him there. "This may sound weird, but don't ever wander like that again."

"Huh?"

"Don't think about being with someone else again, for a minute. I'm already stressed that this is happening, but at least…" A back was to me as he turned to begin on the servants' dinner. "Master treats you better than anyone else might." I stared at Sanji in shock at his words and soon he pulled a noodle out of a container and began munching on it with a furious arm waving out. "Take that before it gets cold, dumbass!" This snort left me as I pushed the door open and made my way out.

"Thanks, shit cook." I muttered, knowing he heard me but just kept moving down the hall. Servants shifted around, the few I saw dusting or moving laundry as some rooms were being washed to freshen it up. Lucci was being allowed to stay once more and Blueno would be here tomorrow morning. It seemed whatever business conducted had to be brought here as Kaku mentioned something about working at the company this week, but needed extra eyes here. Lucci was to be assisting with work as some bigger things were going on. Blueno is to stay here and keep an eye at least for tomorrow and the following day. Something very important was going on, causing a buzz in Kaku as he was more into his work.

I set the tray down on the coffee table and shifted to leave, but stopped myself. Kaku was engrossed into his work, eyes skimming the paper. It seemed absolutely important and stressful by the way the strain was on his jaw. My mind was conflicted for a minute as a small throb was in my lower back and my neck, but ignored them as my chest swelled. As I didn't wear shoes in the house, unless going outside, I didn't worry about my next moves. I shifted to sit onto the couch next to Kaku before moving to press into his side, arms going around his waist and legs moving to rest along his lap. My face was hidden behind him as I felt my face becoming a little heated from my actions as they were bold to do so, but Kaku seemed so tense.

"Hmm?" The body seemed to relax in my hold before shifting so my head was on his chest and my body more sitting in his lap. "You've been very loving, Zoro-kun."

"I'm trying to help your stress." I muttered lightly and this stiffening occurred before I heard papers shift and he chuckled.

"It can't be helped with the matter at hand." The words left him as I soon felt a hand move to massage my head. "Thank you for bringing me my dinner." His voice was soft as he rested a cheek on top of my head and I noticed his other arm resting on the chair as papers hanged out of sight.

"Of course, Kaku-sama."

"Let us eat together out on the terrace." Surprise found as I pulled back to look into brown eyes.

"Would it help?"

"Hm?"

"With relaxing." A snort left him as papers fluttered and the hand found my face as he gazed to me. It was odd, the way he was being careful and gentle with me at this moment.

"Yes. You go grab yours and I will meet you out there." As I peered to him this small smile found me.

"Hai, Kaku-sama."

With that I left to go retrieve my food.


	8. Part Eight

_**A/N: Here we are~! Things begin picking up again with something interesting, hopefully? Well anyways! You know the whole point of this story? There's not many KakuZoro stories and hot damn, why not?! Its an amazing pairing and I am shocked that there isn't a whole lot more! So this gives me feels since I can also go back an reread it~! *swoons***_

 _ **I do hope everyone enjoys this just as much as I do!**_

 _ **ONWARD!**_

* * *

 **Master**

 **Part Eight**

"Oi, do you think you can just walk off?" An aura of displeasure seethed from me as I looked to a servant who just knocked over something and ignored it. It's Wednesday morning and the first actual day this guy is here and he is a total prick within an hour of working. I was hoping the woman wasn't this bad.

"I'll get to it in a minute."

 _Ignorant newbie._

"A minute my ass, get to it before I make ya." Others peeked around corners to see who had literally defied what I said. It was well-known that I was to make sure everyone else was in tip-top shape and so that they didn't get a regular beating for not doing something right. The only reason this guy was new is because Kaku gave four away and received two others. It was kind of a business, they trained them here and then get sent off.

"I would like to see you try, kiss-ass." Blazing eyes peered to me as he stood with a rugged stance and I gritted teeth with a growl.

"You piece of shit." I shifted to grasp a hold of his shirt, catching him off guard before holding him right above the item. "It takes two fucking seconds to pick it up, put it back, and continue your work." A hand swirled out to get a hit in on me, missing, and this had me toss him to the ground. This curse left him as he stood up with a stance of attack and I cracked a knuckle.

"I'm tired of your pompous ass, you damn sex slave!" This sharp sensation went through me as I shifted forward to nail him in the face. My whole appearance screamed how pissed off I was.

"What the _**fuck**_ was that?" I rose my voice as he grasped to his face as he had a bloody nose and he only glared.

"You heard me! You're just some fucking sex slave!" My hand grabbed his collar as I smacked him into the floor with knuckles pressing to his throat.

"You fucking bitch!" As I shifted a fist back, a hand grasped it and the wide eyes of the guy below me could only confirm the hold.

"Zoro-kun…" The tone was light and my body tensed before releasing the guy with a step away.

"I'm sorry, Kaku-sama. I stepped out of line." My hands were by my sides in fists as I kept my gaze away to ground with gritted teeth. It was obvious I was still angry and I didn't need to look like I was pushing it off onto Kaku.

"Ah, on the contrary," a hand grasped my chin as he didn't have to use effort to turn it to him. "He was out of line. No one calls my lover that." Brown eyes gaze to me with a smirk playing on his lips before pulling away. He closed his eyes as he moved to turn to the servant who had risen. Anger appeared in his stance before eyes glared to the other. "Myki, you are here as a guest slave to be trained."

"I-I know." This fear had struck his frame as he peered to my master.

"You were informed that if Zoro-kun says something it is in my place if I am not presence, no?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then what just happened?" The boy was frozen as he looked up in fear and flickered eyes to me as he was shocked on how serious I was in position.

"I didn't listen…" The voice was quiet and Kaku leaned with a hand to his ear.

"Hm? I didn't hear you."

"I didn't listen to him!" He spoke up louder before earning a swift kick to his side causing him to hit the wall before the ground. Coughs left him as he gripped his side in pain and I watched to survey the scene. I used to be like that, **defiant**. I was defiant at the farm and caused a lot of pain and misfortune for me. This guy, Myki, was still learning about this world or held onto his pride. He is definitely going to be in a world of hurt if he doesn't try to change motives.

"Right. This is your warning, Myki." Hands grasped to tug on his suit jacket and a hand cupped my cheek to lean in and kiss my cheek. "I'm leaving. Lucci is staying behind today." My look became perplexed as I viewed Kaku and he smirked with a hand to grasp my hair. This wince left me as he chuckled to me. "No need to worry. Things have been clarified that I have allowed you permission to attack at full force if he dares touch you, though I doubt that he will now."

"Yes, Kaku-sama." Fingers relaxed their grasp as he snorted before pulling away and began for the door. My hand made gestures to the new boy to pick up the dropped item before following behind Kaku. It was almost a mandatory thing to open the door when he leaves unless told otherwise. As I opened the door, I stood next to it as Blueno left and I bowed. "Have a good day, Blueno-san." My body straightened when Kaku stood before me and this gaze held me in a trance. A hand grasped my chin as he soon moved to press lips to mine and I pressed just enough to satisfy him so he wouldn't try for more. As he pulled back, a tongue had swiped my lips before smirking as I felt a blush come on.

"I expect my desert to be prepared when I get home." The look he had told me he wasn't referring to food and I gulped lightly.

"Yes, Kaku-sama." The smirk stayed as he released my chin and began to leave. "Have a good day, Kaku-sama." This chuckle could be heard as he rose a hand up and moved down the patio steps. My hand closed the door and I sighed out to calm my nerves. A feeling of eyes had me glance down the hall to my left and notice Saga standing there. It made me shift away from the door and move back towards the hall to see if the newbie cleaned up.

I haven't had the courage built up to talk to him yet. It made me get worked up because he saw me in such a state and it was utterly embarrassing. It's bad enough that Sanji has almost walked in on compromising moments and now it made me relieved we weren't any farther. Though, Sanji was different. He is my friend, not someone after my body like half of the fucking world it seems. How many people are going to get I'm not on the market? Not that I really was from the beginning, but at least I can just say something to someone. That someone being Kaku, who in turn makes sure to lay down the line not to cross.

As I noticed the others at work since they were split up to help out Lucci with anything as well, the guy from earlier approached as he noticed me. My eyes noticed as some of the female servants were glaring his direction and he huffed to come before me.

"Zoro-senpai." The name caught me a little off guard since most of the already conditioned servants started calling me that. "I apologize for earlier. I was stupid and wasn't thinking." He fidgeted with eyes going anywhere but to look at me, though he slowly did when I crossed arms.

"Being obedient means no beatings."

"I-I know." He spoke out before stuttering some and straightened up. "I-I mean, yes senpai!" A nervous motion came from me as it never felt right to be called that, but some of them told me that even if they did fear me, they respected me.

"Yeah, yeah. Just get your shit done." A bow came from him as I kept my eyes upon him as he brought himself back up to gaze to me.

"Y-yes! Now excuse me, senpai!" The guy left to where the girls were as he must be working with them, it seemed like they praised him for coming up to me. A sigh left me as I scratched the back of my neck.

"The admired senpai." The voice caught me off guard as I let my body turn to the man.

"I still don't get it." I spoke out as I glanced down the hall to notice Lucci walking down the opposite direction after coming from a hall, seeming to go to his room.

"That's because you hold a power here as well." Saga shifted to me as he stood next to me with a look. "You could literally cause a rebellion if you wanted." My eyes glared to him for even saying such things and he held hands out. "Example, example." He defended himself before I noticed a hand moved before touching along my neck. "It's still bruised."

"Lay off, Saga." He pierced a glare to me as he grasped my collar to pull me towards him.

"One day, everything will crumble and you will begin to realize that I am the only one who will be there to catch you."

"Oi, boy!" Lucci's voice echoed, but grey eyes never left me and this faint grunt was heard. "Oi, I'm not repeating myself!" The hand released me and we both looked to the man who stood with arms crossed. "Kaku's boy, come here." This look was at Saga, something along the lines of distrust and I shifted to the man. I made my steps quick and I heard Saga walk away the other direction. I carefully approached the man as he had arms crossed with eyes down the hall. "Tch, he wasn't lying." The mutter came out before gazing to me with a huff and his hand rose to let a finger flick my nose. It surprised me and caused a jolt as I looked to him in confusion. "That boy is pressing his luck." Serious eyes gleamed to me as he began turning away. "If he tries anything more than I will have no choice than to take him myself since my brother is very persistent with you, boy." At this point he turned with a finger pointing at me.

 _He was stopping Saga from doing anything._

"Thank you, Lucci-san." This light bow came from me and the hand shifted to rub his neck.

"Good, you owe me. When it comes time I will think of something." A hand waved out as I watched him move to his door with a quick glance to me. "Got me, boy?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good." This smirk came on him before disappearing into his room and I stood there in a bit of shock. It seems Lucci has comes to terms with Kaku and I began to wonder.

 _Did they have a serious discussion?_

I shook my head before shifting to begin getting to work.

* * *

"Lucci told me that a certain boy is pushing his limits." A finger trailed up my back as he had me lying on the bed with no clothes on. My face was red at the shyness even though I have done this multiple times.

"I had a talk with him, Kaku-sama." I mentioned as I rested on my arms as they were crossed in front of me. My stomach rested on the sheets as he shifted to rest against me, throbbing erection between my butt cheeks.

"Good because I hold my word that he will be out of here." The voice drew closer as he had lips to my neck and proceeded to nibble. A shift of his hips had him sliding against me and I shuddered out a breath at the feel.

"Yes, Kaku-sama." I spoke out as he rocked against me in a tease and I felt my erection struggling as it was trapped into the mattress. A blazing trail was made with his tongue as he found my neck and breathed against my ear.

"I enjoyed seeing you get fired up today. That tongue came lashing out pretty quick." His erection prodded before sliding by and this shaky breath left me as I tried to prepare myself. He hadn't prepped me and I wasn't sure if he was going to. "It's probably best if you try to keep in check with the new girl as well. She's keen on pleasing me." This jolt found me as I thought back to Alvida, but a shuddered moan left me as another prod brought me back to the situation at hand. "Though I still want them both in check."

"Yes— _Mmhaa_ ~!" The moan left me as he slipped in halfway and I trembled in pleasure. " _O-oohh_ ~!" Kaku didn't move as he chuckled against my neck and I felt my body shift back for more.

"Mh, impatient, aren't we?" My breaths started to turn to pants as he shifted in more and he pulled his upper body away to press deeper. A moan flowed out of me as he hummed out in pleasure. "So tight, Zoro-kun!" My fingers gripped the sheets as I shifted myself to let my butt perk up a bit more, giving him a shift of our angle. A hand lined my spine slowly as he rocked his hips and I whimpered at the slow rhythm, not quite use to it. When I noticed him lingering even with his impatient fingers gripping my butt cheeks, I realized on what he wanted.

" _Mmh_ , K-Kaku-sama. M-more!" I asked out and this interested hum left him, sending a quick thrust. This cry left me as I trembled from the suddenness and he went back to the slow rock.

 _He wanted me to beg for it._

Gasps left me to gulp fluid and bring up the nerve to do so. I just had to get going and I knew it would just spill from there. " _Ah_ , f-faster, Kaku-sama!" The words were a little louder as I shifted with a harsh jerk back against him. "F-fuck me harder!" This growl left him as nails dug into my butt cheeks as he began picking up his pace whilst my body was brought up to my knees. "M-more— _aaahh_ ~!" The moans came spilling out as I arched to meet a thrust and this please praise came from him.

"So good, Zoro-kun~!"

" _Mh-ha_ ~! Kaku! I n-need more!" I cried out and was surprised by my hair being grasped to harshly tug back. I was brought up to have him thrust harshly still as my back found his chest, my feet trying to support myself up a little before he sat back on his feet with me in his lap.

"I'm going to make you cum **hard**." The words claimed as I felt him move my legs before me wide spread as he held under the knees. I let arms go around behind his neck as I rested against him with pleasure wrecking my body with every thrust.

" _O-Ohh_ ~more! _Ah_! _Mh_ , s-so close!" I called out as he kept his pace as my stomach began to boil to warn me. He had groaned out before biting harshly into my shoulder. A jolt of pain mixed with the pleasure as I felt overloaded and let myself arch. " _A-ah_ , Kaku~!" Without too much of a warning, I came and noticed how it actually shot out from me and with our movement slung up onto me. Pants left me as he soon pulled out to roll me over on the bed and fingers griped my hair and the other my leg. He thrusted back into me and I gripped his shoulders as I cried out from the sudden intrusion.

"I'm going to fuck you into the bed until you can't move." I wasn't sure what triggered it, but something had sparked in him as lips pressed into mine and began to ruthlessly fuck me.

* * *

"What, woman?" Blue eyes glimmered at me as the door opened to show the new servant girl in training. This disappointed look came upon her as she viewed me with her blonde bangs shifting with her head tilt. Something about her just screamed untrustworthy to be here.

"Do you always laze around like this?" A vein pulsed in my head as I was sitting on the couch in Kaku's private room. This woman has made it evident that she would throw anyone under the bus for approval by our master and I viewed her yesterday.

"Do you always open doors without knocking? That will earn you a swift smack if not careful." My eyes glared to her before she noticed I wasn't one to trifle with. A challenging look came upon her as she stood in the door way.

"Oh, well, I am still training so I'm sure the first time won't count against me." This smirk was on her to show her haughtiness and I shook my head.

"Ignorance…" I grumbled with arms crossed and she glared heatedly at me.

"Where is Kaku-sama?" The name leaving her lips unnerved me since most said Master even though they are given a choice.

"He is in a meeting right now and will be done shortly." My words held a calm tone as I had to keep reminding myself. _I am Kaku's lover_ , not this thot. This look was on her and I cut in as I noticed the train of thought. "Do not bother him. Did you finish what you had assigned?"

"Mostly, not like you can talk… you haven't even moved." My eye twitched at the words before smirking.

"I'm just doing what I was ordered unlike some bitch here." Teeth gritted from her as she glared upon me and then shifted back with a completely different appearance.

"Kaku-sama!" A bow came from her as the man approached and viewed the woman.

"Did you finish your work?"

"Almost. I had a question to ask before I finished up." Blue eyes looked up like she was admiring him.

"Go on."

"Did you have a specific way for laundry? I tried to find the one who usually does it, but reached no luck." The sweet voice she used was sickening and I rolled eyes at it whilst looking away at the moment.

"That's understandable, I only have two people and the last was moved places and the other is Zoro-kun." As my name was spoken, I turned my head to notice a smirk at me from him. "Just wash all clothing together and use a color catcher sheet." My master replied as she soon bowed in obedience and I felt myself stiffen. A chocolate ball rested upon her lips as she took it graciously.

 _For some reason, it pissed me off even more._

"Thank you, Kaku-sama! I will get right to it." She excused herself as she turned away and left. Kaku entered the room with the door shutting as he made his way to his closet to take his tie and suit jacket off.

"Are you behaving?" Eyes found me as I frowned deeply and looked away. Ever since the time Kaku first slept with me he hasn't given anyone a chocolate ball except me and maybe a select _few_ , but that's it. That bitch didn't deserve one. "Zoro-kun." My hands gripped arms as I was irritated now and just seethed in some type of… jealousy.

"I'm going to go work-out." The rough movement of me leaving caused the coffee table to shift from one of my legs and I stormed away.

It wasn't like me to do something like that or even so disobedient like, but I couldn't stay a moment longer. My whole body was tense from just the thought of this woman trying to pull something close to what Alvida did. No this new woman was purposefully being a suck up only because she knew how Kaku was. I know the others told her how lenient he was to everyone and how he treats me in a more special manner.

 _Damn bitch._

As I began working out the anger with weights and soon the punching bag, but I still couldn't keep my thoughts straight. It helped somewhat as I pretended it was her face that I soon swiftly kicked. This wince left me as I hit a little too hard, but ignored it as I grasped the large bag and punched five times in a row before gritting teeth.

 _Damn it, I can never keep my cool about him._

This aggressive yell left me as I kicked the bag and it finally gave way and snapped and fell to the floor. My whole being wouldn't calm as that stupid woman pissed me off. Trying to mosey in and try to get her way, trying to get my master away from me. I crouched down when I felt the painful strain in my back and I gripped my hair as I began to wonder when I had turned into this. I wasn't this aggressive feeling towards Alvida and she fucking pinned things on me. On **purpose** too! Had my feelings finally shift into something that needed to voice it out?

 _Kaku's mine and she needed to back the fuck off!_

My eyes stared at the padded floor as my teeth grinded as I just needed to try harder in cooling off. As I stood up shaking, a hum filled the air and I felt myself stiffen.

"Zoro-kun," a shiver left me. "Why are you breaking my things?" This had me tightening fists as I soon turned to face him with serious eyes.

"If that woman tries anything I'm going to fucking killing her!" Surprise went through brown orbs as his body stiffened at my words. For a moment he stayed in spot while gazing at me before blinking and then finally smirking.

"Oh?" The tone came out as he shifted to me a hand cupped my face and the other appeared with a chocolate ball. I curled lips inward and faced away with arms crossing. "Ah, I see." The chocolate found his mouth before the hand straightened my head and he held me in place. "You're cute when jealous, Zoro-kun." Lips pressed to mine and I groaned lightly at it plus the force. He pulled away to smirk down at me and this shiver went down my aching back. "I did not realize the new woman was that bad. Did she say something to set you off, hm?"

"Tch," the noise left me as I let my eyes gaze away. "She just reeks of untrustworthiness." My eyes met brown as Kaku looked to me thoughtfully before pulling me to him, holding my face still.

"Then I have no doubt you will be there to protect me." The look of understanding was in him and I knew he felt the same way. He knew the woman was up to something and that's why he wanted me to be tolerant with her. Kaku wanted me to keep tabs on her.

"…Kaku-sama…" The name came out as my whole body seemed to just chill out.

"Mh? Did you think I would let someone top positions over my lover?" This flush of heat found me as he said that before hands moved to grab around my waist. "Nothing can replace you, but…" A wince found me as a hand went under my shirt and nails dug into skin. "You almost broke a vase on my table, Zoro-kun."

"I-I'm sorry, Master…" A smirk was on him as he viewed me with a glint in his eye.

"You may be my lover, but you are not protected from punishments." A hand moved to grab my chin as lips hovered over mine. I closed my eyes to keep from going cross eyed and he chuckled out. "Yours is just different from anyone else." A shudder left me as he pressed into my lips with a harsh bite into my bottom lip. A wince left me as he soon pressed his tongue into my mouth and the hand moved to grip hair tightly. This groan found me as he dipped me lightly from the force and I heard the door open. Lips left me as I noticed how I gripped onto his shirt shoulder for support. "Ah, Isabel." I looked to the woman who stood in shock at seeing our position and my tongue swiped my lip to get any blood trying to escape. "I assume you are done with what has been assigned?"

"Y-yes, Kaku-sama." The woman replied as she couldn't pull her eyes away. Lips skimmed my cheek as I heard a chuckle.

"Then why don't you go see if Myki needs help?" Master suggested as he kept his hold before gripping my hair harshly to have my head back and lips at my neck. "You're dismissed." The stern tone had the woman stuttering lightly.

"Yes! Excuse me, Kaku-sama!" The door closed quickly as I felt teeth nip at the spot he did a couple days ago that was still sore.

"Hmm, I may have made things harder for you." He chuckled out as I let out a groan of exasperation at the thought of it and then began to suck my bottom lip.

 _Nonetheless, my priority now was to keep an eye on this woman._

* * *

 **Ah, I know those names are not part of the characters (just so no confusion), but this is an AU and I have something in store for you all :D**


	9. Part Nine

**A/N:: Chickabambam! Here is another chappie for MASTER~! I get on a roll when I start typing this!**

 **So I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

 **Master**

 **Part Nine**

"Woman, its wipe left to right, not forward to back." The words spat out of me as she was causing unnecessary streaking. A huff left her and I knew she rolled her eyes, but I merely ignored that as she began to do it properly.

"So, is it true that you are more special then all of us?" The question left her and part of me wasn't sure if she was serious after yesterday's show.

"Special? That's everyone says." I merely spoke out as she soon finished up and looked to me, a flicker in her eye.

"Well a lot of the servants call you senpai and you have almost equal authority of Kaku-sama." This look came from me as I kept arms crossed and watched her hands begin cleaning a vase.

"Hardly equal. I just make sure shit gets done. No problems, no punishments, no wasting his time." A nod came from her as she soon set the vase back in place before blue eyes found me again with this look.

 _ **Oh.**_

"The laundry should be done, let's go." The words left me as we began to leave the guest room and head for the laundry area. Kaku was in the process of working at their business and surprisingly no one stayed back today. Partially since I told master that I could handle everything, and of course if not I would be punished for it.

 _That look, though, is the same one she gives Kaku._

 _Why was she doing it towards me?_

"Zo-ro-sen-pai." The way my name was used was like a tease and I flicked eyes over as we just entered the laundry room. A flashy smile was on her with arms behind her as she walked by me. "You must have a lot on your mind." Blonde hair shifted as she brought a hand up to put it behind her ear.

"Of course, I have to make sure I have everything done before Kaku-sama gets home." A hum left her as I watched her do laundry, me beginning to help when it came to the part of folding and organizing it neatly in piles.

After moving wet clothes to the dryer, she let her slim hands begin working on folding as well. Isabel decided it would be best if she stood right next to me. A hum lightly left her as she was humming some song I wasn't familiar with, but it help fill the void of the room. It seemed like whatever she was planning, it was to gain trust and for now…

 _I will make her believe she has mine._

"I'm very astounded with your progress since it has only been a short time?" It was a slight question as I began setting clothes in baskets. "Ah, pants first, bitch." The aggressive tone left me as she began tossing in rolled socks. Surprise found her face before giggling out with an apology.

"Ah, I was on a farm before and was a personal servant there. It wasn't as exquisite as here, but it helped prepare me a little." The words left her as we started putting the clothes in the correct order that I see fit. Only because I have to put the clothes away no matter who does it, so I get a bit picky. A nod left me in acknowledgement before picking up the basket with a hand swatting at hers.

"I got it, no need." This smile was on her as we began for Kaku's room and she hummed a little more before peering up at me.

"You must have been an outside hand?"

"Yeah, tiling mainly." The words left me as carrying the basket didn't make me feel strained or anything. At least I was keeping up with my strength and physique. "You're not so bad, Zoro-senpai. For being so thoughtful, but make sure to keep it aggress enough to strike obedience in people." A questioning look came from me as I wasn't sure what she really meant. "You really remind me of an owner." My feet paused in the hall as I looked to her and she turned to me with a curious face.

"I would never."

"Never own a slave?" The silence answered for me as she smirked with a giggle. "Yet you are a lover of one and have almost equal footing here." This stir was in me at the words as I gritted teeth with a sharp glare.

"Just because I am considered lover status doesn't mean I approve of keeping slaves!" The words left me a little higher than expected and this startled her. "We are given this life and you should be damn lucky that we have Kaku as a Master!" I gripped the handles of the basket and she actually began to tremble lightly with a nervous smile and laugh.

"I'm sorry, Zoro-senpai…" This growl left me before tossing my head to the side.

"Go check on Myki and make sure to stay with him for the next hour." I shifted forward as she bowed lightly before I found master's room.

 _She's just trying to ruffle my feathers, calm down._

The basket was set into his walk-in closet before I paced the room with hands rubbing my face. Just have to calm down and get everything done. I don't need Kaku mad at me because of the damn woman. It doesn't matter if she was suspicious, I had to get things done.

 _Oh god…_

Thinking about my words addressing other servants in the home. I did sound like one… I sounded just like an owner.

 _Fuck._

 _Stop thinking!_

A shuddered breath left me as I sat on the couch with my head in my hands as elbows rested on my legs. Everything was being set up for something and I needed to be in tip top shape. Don't let her get to me at all and then I began to realize.

 _ **I should.**_

I should let her get to me for appearance, making sure I inform Kaku. The thing is though, if I let her stray me like I wasn't aware of something or even be a bit of denial then she could think that she was reeling me in. This woman is a danger to Kaku and this home. Sure, we are all slaves and have been bought into a home. That doesn't mean anything, stuff happens, get over it and make sure to survive and live. Most of us still think one day we will be free, though mine is a bit more complicated, I don't stop them from thinking that. I thought that all the time and I know Sanji does.

"Oi," the tone made me look up to grey eyes.

"What is it, Saga?" The man waltzed in with worried eyes before stopping before the table.

"Some fucktards broke a vase, they are in their rooms after cleaning it up. I'm sure the vase wasn't something important, but you know… Technically you're the boss."

"I'm NOT the _boss._ " The snap left me, causing eyes to slightly widen and this slight pant left me as I waved a hand out. "S-sorry…" My word was stuttered as I rubbed at my face, not realizing how much her words hit me.

"Is everything alright?" True concern was in his voice as he walked around the table and came beside me to check my head. "You feel a little warm." I shooed the hand away as I breathed a sigh out.

"I'm just trying to deal with everything and the new servants in all." This look was on him at the end and he huffed out.

"That woman trying to make a move on you?" A confused noise left me as I peered up at him. His hands found pockets as he sneered as he thought of something. "The way she looks at you is the same look she gives Master, it's disgusting. It's like she has stripped you and is having her way with you."

" _You_ do that."

A shrug left him, "that's different." My eyes rolled with a snort before pushing a little at him with an elbow.

The reason for those words is because we had a very serious talk. This talk included laying off and that he kept it in his pants. Saga kind of understood more as I had gave him a desperate look. He's a very good friend of mine and the last thing I need is losing a friend over something inevitable. Sanji has reluctantly let him back in the kitchen, after finding out he banned him after Saga keeping up the insinuating. The cook has been with me through some of my farm years and of course Saga through my childhood years. These two understood me on a personal level and I needed that support. Kaku was filled in with Saga changing a new leaf, though I had to tell him the looks may take some time.

"Look, just keep doing what you're doing… it's a big relief."

"Aye, aye!" A hand was over his eye as he sounded like a pirate and this snort left me as I stood up to shove at him.

"Stop, you idiot." The tone was lighthearted as I lightly laughed out. A laugh left him as well before he noticed something and looked to the door with a lean.

"Haaah?" The noise left him in question and I patted his shoulder with a zip-it notion over my mouth. A quick nod left him before pointing to his wrist and made his hand make a motion as if his hand was yapping. This nod left me before tugging at my shirt and held up a hand of the number four. "I will make sure they stay in their respective rooms so Master can deal with it later."

"Right. Thanks." He began fanning himself while walking away.

"Oh a praise by the great Senpai~! Swoon!" A hand was to his head as he did a dramatic bend with the other hand against the door. This snort left me before chuckling.

"Shoo, shoo." Laughter left him as he began leaving with a hand waving as he did. I'm glad we got everything sorted out because I missed his antics. This sigh left me as I stood with arms crossed and stretched my neck left and right.

 _I wonder how long until we figure her out who she works for?_

* * *

Another meeting was scheduled and this had all of Kaku's company stay home today. After telling Saga yesterday about what was going in the laundry room, since it's hard to overhear with the washing and dryer going, he was on board. He made sure to keep it normal and offered any assistance to her. Though he did have a way of seething jealousy when she fawned at me.

 _That's right, fawned._

 _ **At me.**_

It was weird when she began this morning, asking to follow my steps for the morning as she wanted to see what I exactly do. Kaku seemed amused about this and commented on how I have 'such a cute puppy'. A grumble had left me as I merely went about my business and had to accept the points of time when she generously gave me cups of water. Approval was received as Kaku would then comment that I should drink more and seemed to make more of a mental note to himself about the matter. After everything, here I am in the meeting room, which is next to the kitchen this time.

A meeting with Doflamingo and from what I can tell, he was being extra annoying today. Kaku was showing slight impatience for the man as he was being childish and denying things that even his people were trying to inject with saying how good it was. Though it seemed his whole reasoning came to light.

"I have a proposal if you wish for me to be more… attentive." Doflamingo spoke out as he smirked to my master.

"What per say is it?"

"Only during the span of this meeting, I request that your precious boia sit in my lap." This startled jolt came from me at the request and watched Kaku gnaw at his bottom lip. Brown eyes flicked up at me and this irritated look was on him. Eyes watched from everyone before my master sighed out with a hand shifting to massage my hip.

"Only for this meeting." Slight surprise found me at the words before a finger was tapping my belt. "Rest them here."

Hesitation left me before taking out my swords and resting them against the table beside him. My feet moved me around the table before appearing next to the man that was taller than my master and had curled his finger at me with gleaming yellow eyes making his smirk flare more. Feet shifted so I could get closer and carefully maneuvered to sit upon his lap, a hand pulling me down to rest against him as I sat sideways, shoulder against his chest and head forced down as well. My body was tense with this new position and a pleased hum left Doflamingo.

"Shall we start again?" A finger lined along my thigh as he merely let it trail a random path.

It felt like hours as I had to sit on this man's lap, not moving an inch as he did anything to annoy my master. The meeting seemed to be closing and that's when I felt a finger begin ghosting down my spine, causing a shiver to leave me at the feel and I arched from it, trying not to be too noticeable. This chuckle left him when I let out a huff from the chills it gave me. A few more things were said before they decided it was time to end it, a whine left Doflamingo.

"Oh, no fun." A hand grasped my chin as my face was shifted to look at him. "He could have so much fun, boia." This chill went up my back at his words as he held a sadistic smirk.

"Meetings over, release my Zoro-kun, _now_." Kaku's words seethed with venom as the man before me chuckled and let go. A hand waved out as it seemed like a dismissal and I shifted out of his lap since he scooted his chair back. Hands clapped in the air as I was standing to the side before I was tugged to a body. A protective arm was around me as I soon heard the kitchen door.

"Yes, Master?" Saga had been our stand by man since Kaku had a feeling Doflamingo was going to be a pain.

"Please escort Doflamingo and his partners out." I saw grey eyes flicker at me in confusion before bowing.

"Yes, sir." He began leading the other company out as yellow eyes sized me up one more time.

"You know he does it just to get you riled up." Kalifa spoke out as she was still at the table with a book in hand, servant by her side giving curious looks at me.

"Sounds like motive to me." Lucci spoke out whilst standing next to us as the arm relaxed some. Surprised eyes from the woman found Lucci at hearing such words before fixing her glasses.

"I see. I must have overlooked something." A quiet communication just happened, they did it on occasion and you kind of get used to it.

"Zoro-kun, retrieve some tea and snacks and bring them to my room." A bite snapped onto my neck, this startled gasp left me at the pain before he pulled away. My hand instinctively grasped to the spot as I pulled away with flushed cheeks up at him.

"Yes, Kaku-sama." I shifted quickly to the kitchen as I had noticed he was carrying my swords.


	10. Part Ten

**A/N:: Ah? Someone asking if I had forgotten this story? Nope! I was on a big MarcoAce roll and let the creative juices flow, but luckily I know how to flick a switch to other pairings~!**

 **Get ready for some angsty fun!**

 **Enjoy~ *POOF***

* * *

 **Master**

 **Part Ten**

"Master seems to be in a bad mood." Isabel commented shortly after she began following me again once tea was served. Kaku had whispered that later he would thoroughly clean me. It only caused me to shiver at the thoughts that came to mind, that only made him smirk in a pleased manner.

We were heading to Lucci's room at the moment as it was time to wash his sheets and if enough time, Kalifa's as well. Blueno's were washed earlier along with Kaku's and then tomorrow would be the last couple of guest rooms bedding. The extra two rooms were washed only every few months unless someone stays over, so it was about time to.

"Just a troublesome meeting, but everything worked out fine in the end."

"Ah? Do you actually pay attention to those, Zoro-senpai?" The question made me shrug out as the door was in sight.

"No, not really." My hand moved to knock on the door before me and this voice came out with 'what?' This had me open the door with a slight incline of my head towards the man as he seemed to be looking for something.

"Oh, it's you." A hand waved out as he went back to whatever and I stepped into the room with Isabel.

"Are you misplacing something, Lucci-san?" I asked out, the woman gave a questioning look to me. Maybe since on how casual I asked it to a well-known man in the house that no servant wanted to misplace a word or step around.

"One of the servant boys came in to clean and my damn charger is missing along with a few things from my wallet!" This pissed off look found me as I was surprised before gritting teeth and looking to blue eyes.

"Who cleaned in here today?" The tone startled her as she frantically shifted around before hands together in front of her.

"I-I think it was Gilly!"

"Get him _now_."

"Yes, Senpai!" Isabel was frantic as she quickly ran out of the room like hounds were nipping at her ankles. A hum was heard before clapping and I looked over to Lucci as he was showing a… proud smirk?

"Bravo, boy!" Feet shifted in a nervous action as I looked to the ground with arms crossed. "Taking command like so…" The words made me grit teeth as I never realized how I was. It didn't feel right to do that. "As expected of the head servant, making sure the others are in shape." Those words sort of made me feel better as it sounded like what I was actually supposed to do, not trying to be some owner.

 _I was trying to help._

"Here he is!" Isabel had a tight grasp on the blue haired male as he was held down in a bow.

"I didn't do anything!"

"Was this the male you seen, Lucci-san?" I asked out whilst shifting so he could view the now tensing servant.

"Yes! You little bastard!" My body shifted to tug Isabel back as Lucci made a beeline for the servant. The blonde woman voiced confusion, but merely stayed by me as a whip snapped across the male's face. The servant, Gilly, fell to the ground with shock as he grasped his face and gave me pleading eyes.

"Did you take his belongings?" My body shifted to peer down at him and the trembling began. Lucci stood with arms crossed and viewed the scene.

"N-never!"

"Isabel." My hand was out and she shifted to the hallway as I noticed another servant hand her the belongings.

"I had Myki search his room, Senpai." The charger, some cards, and cash found my hand. I took it whilst crouching down next to the terrified servant.

"Explain." Lips shifted but no sound came out and I had a sad expression to him.

"I have no excuse, Zoro-senpai…" The voice was low as he looked down to the ground with this horrified look of realization on what he had done. I stood up to move and place the items on the table. Lucci stood with a livid stance and I shifted to the side to wait.

"Boy, take him to one of those rooms." Grey slated eyes flicked to me as he had teeth gritted and I could tell he was going to unleash Hell any moment.

"Yes, Lucci-san." This bow left me as I shifted to push at the woman to go to the hall.

"By the hair." Surprise found me when I was going to grab the collar of the troubled servant. No hesitation left me as I gripped into blue locks, I didn't want to be on the other end of that whip. A whine left the male as I tugged him to follow with teeth gritting. We walked down the hall as Lucci would probably put his things away first before going to the task.

"Isabel, go to Kaku-sama's room and wait there. You may explain if you like." The words left me as she soon stopped to break off down another hallway.

"Oh gosh, oh gosh…" The words left the servant as I walked with gritted teeth of not wanting to drag him like this. Some servants had retreated back into the rooms as I headed for the stairs. Whispers flourished as I took him down into the basement and kept my other hand in a fist, trying not to grip blue hair too hard. We reached a room and I took him in whilst letting go once reaching the middle.

"Gilly." The name left me as he was already a pooling mess on the ground at what he knew was going to happen. "I hope this will be a lesson for you."

"S-she told me to do it!" The fear of him had words spill and I blinked in surprise before leaning down to him.

"She?" I asked out quietly and wide eyes looked to me with a quick nod.

"She told me that I would be rewarded! Rewarded with something greater from her boss!" The complete seriousness of this made me lean to him as I listened intently.

"Boss? Who is she?" The noise of feet tapping had him shake and I looked to him to continue.

" _Isabel_. She told me to do it. Said I-I wouldn't get c-caught! Said that her boss would save me!" A slight frown found me as I knew many would take any chance of freedom.

"Thank you." Another choked sob left him as the steps were close and I stood up before noticing Lucci at the door.

"You are dismissed, Kaku's boy." A bow left me as I exited the room, closing the door behind me as I went down the hall to leave quickly. Snaps broke through the air as I heard screams follow and took the stairs quickly to leave and close the door. This shuddered sigh left me as I soon moved to master's room.

As I approached and knocked on the door, the voice never came. My eyes looked to the door and down each way of the hall. Something unnerved me as I swallowed before staring intently at the door. "Kaku-sama?" The name left me loud enough before I heard shifting, but nothing else. Something muffled sounded and I opened the door. Staying in the hall, I opened the door all the way as I gazed in.

 _No one._

 ** _Strange._**

My feet shifted into the room as I felt a cold chill travel my spine when I looked to the far left of the room. Kaku was sitting in a chair, tied to it with brown orbs gleaming to me. A quick hand moved as I felt the presence and smacked the hand away that held a gun before sweeping to knock legs out. This yelp left the woman as she landed ungracefully and I stomped on her wrist to release the gun.

" _Bitch_." The tone left me as I glared down to her and this laugh left her.

"This is your chance, Zoro-senpai!" The other hand moved to line up my calf over my clothes and she smirked wildly. "He promises your desire if you so wish it!"

"Desire? Did your senses cloud you, woman?" Confusion flickered in her blue orbs as I growled to her. " _No one_ messes with Kaku unless they have a death wish."

"I thought you couldn't handle someone owning slaves?!" A grip was on my leg as she was trying to get me to move.

" _I_ couldn't handle owning slaves! What Kaku does is his business!"

"Don't you want to be free?!"

"If it means being apart from Kaku, then **no**!" The snap left me as I pressed harder on her wrist and this shocked look came upon her. "What? Did you think our little talk would convince me otherwise?"

"You sounded completely—!" A cry left her as my foot pressed and she screamed some name out.

 _Someone else?!_

I quickly leaned for the gun, shifting to put it in my pants band on my backside before grasping my two swords that rested just within the closet. Feet moved and I began running towards Kaku as he had a surprised look before towards the door.

"Don't move!" My feet didn't listen as I quickly slashed at my master and turned to stand in a defensive stance before him. A man with crazy dirty blonde hair and blue eyes gleamed to me.

"Bellamy!" The woman whimpered the name as she was sitting up rubbing her wrist and glared to me. A gun was pointed at me as a grin was on his face and he laughed out.

"He said to make sure the green haired boy lived, nothing else." Hands lined my back before shifting to go under my shirt and grasping the gun.

"I had a feeling you were a part of the Hyena family." Kaku spoke out with a gun pointing past my face as I stayed in my spot. "Tell me, was it _his_ wish for you to come here?"

"Brother, we are to avoid any deaths." Isabel spoke out as she stood behind the man and I began to wonder what about the others in the home? Couldn't they hear the commotion?

"Listen, I'm supposed to take the boy and be on my way. No issues, no deaths. Simple, neh?" This man, Bellamy, spoke out with a grin and then a hum was behind me.

"How about no? I've made it very clear that no one touches my lover." A flutter left me at the words, but kept my focus. Nothing will distract me from this, and then that's when I saw eyes in the hallway. As I did, the figure moved and I watched as Isabel was kicked to the side. Arms went around Bellamy's neck as he tried to wildly buck the man off. My feet moved as I slashed at a leg and Saga fell off the man, then began holding the woman back. The gun shifted, but he was shot in the shoulder causing him to stumble into the doorframe. My hands shifted to slash at him, nothing life threatening, but I should have.

The gun went off as I soon felt sweat fall, thinking I was lucky he missed, but the cry of pain caught me off guard. I shifted to slowly look and see Kaku leaning against the wall grasping his side.

 ** _Blood._**

 _Oh god,_ _ **blood.**_

The laughter filled my ears as the man began to taunt out and _that was it_. Rage burst through my whole body as I felt like my whole being went cold with any remorse from here on out. My body moved on its own and sent a swift blade into his chest. This gurgled noise left him as I felt a fierce force push it farther in. The gun was pointed at me, but I merely held his eyes as I seen the fear in them.

"BELLAMY!" My arm shifted out as I pointed the blade to the side before letting a quick slash go across his throat. The finger never pulled the trigger as his arm fell and the last of his breaths coughed out blood as a hand grasped desperately at his neck. My foot found his chest as I pressed harshly to pull my other sword out. "Oh god, Bel-Bellamy!" This small stagger left me before letting my eyes find the woman. "N-no!"

"Z-Zoro!" Saga's voice was faint in my ears as I raised my weapon as the woman was released to cower onto the ground. My arm shifted to begin slashing her down.

"That's enough, Zoro-kun." The blade stopped next to the pulsing vein in a pale neck as tears streamed her face and I'm sure she had urinated upon herself.

My teeth gritted as I glared down at her and nothing but fear was flared across her face with a shaking body. This stiff movement left me as I shifted back with one last look before moving to Kaku. Fear and worry was in me as I got closer and let my swords drop as I soon kneeled by him. My hands frantically took my shirt off as I soon pressed it to the wound. Fingers found my hair as he gripped with a groan at the pressure.

"What in the actual hell?!" Lucci's voice came out, but I didn't turn to him as I pressed my face into Kaku's neck.

"Call Kalifa and Blueno back and that doctor." My master spoke out as he used his free hand to wave out and I felt blood line my neck. It seemed the hand in my hair was the one he was using for his wound.

"Oi, _you_ , get her tied up and that body to the side so we can maneuver better." Lucci was off on orders as he began addressing the other members over the phone and this hum was softly by my ear.

"Good job, Zoro-kun. I knew you would protect me." My body began to shake as I felt a sob rattle my body. "I'm going to be fine."

"I didn't do enough…" The words were a whisper and this had him quiet before gripping my hair aggressively. My head was tilted back to look up at his face that smirked down at me.

"Nonsense, they were planning to kill me." A light chuckle left me at the words before I was pulled to kiss him. Fingers pulled me soon after so I could view glazed orbs. "You truly are the only one."

"Don't talk, you're not in the right mind, Kaku-sama."

"Says the boy who would never leave me even if it meant freedom." Silence found me as I did not have anything to reply with. It was true, I would not leave this man unless he abandoned me. "Behave while I am at the hospital."

"Yes, Kaku-sama."

"Tell that Saga-boy that I have a treat in store for him when I get back for such a splendid job he did."

"Okay." The word was soft as he kept smirking and then he gazed away and released me so I could look.

"We need to carry him to the front door so he can be ready to go." Lucci claimed out as I soon moved to pick up my master, him complaining lightly of having to be. The two brothers argued down the hall, a soft smile finding me as I was glad things were back in order from the differences felt a few weeks back.

 _Heal quickly, Kaku._


	11. Part Eleven

_**A/N:: *SWOONS* This story has me rolling in feels and soon you will all understand why! Things are getting fluffy and soon something unexpected happens so hang on tight for the next few chappies, well for all of them really. Nihihihihi, I get pretty up and down on chappies so they will be interesting enough as it is. So I do hope you all enjoy this chappie!**_

 _ **ENJOY!**_

 _ ***POOF***_

* * *

 **Master**

 **Part Eleven**

"Kaku-sama, please stop moving." The words left me as he was sitting on his couch looking at some papers.

"You were off doing something and I need to look these over bef—hm?" I pulled the papers away with a stern look at him before plopping next to him and leaned into his good side. "Ah, this has nothing to do with work, does it?" A pout found me as I had arms crossed and didn't move. This chuckle left him as I felt a hand begin petting my hair back with a light hum following. "We need to trim your hair it seems." Fingers gripped harshly as I whined from such excessive force before being pulled to look up at him. "You missed my presence, hm?" A scowl was on me as I bit my lip before lips pressed to my flaming cheek. "Very well, I will take my dinner here since I am already here and will lay with you when done." A protest wanted to leave me that he didn't have to…

 _But I wanted to_.

"Yes, Kaku-sama." This pleased smirk was on him as he didn't release me yet, instead he kissed at my neck.

"For being so impatient," this tremble left me as he chuckled before pulling back. "Receive my box from the drawer."

 _Oh…_

The hand released me as I curiously went to his drawer and took the small wooden box out. I came back over to set it down next to him before he pointed at his table. "Bend over." This surprised noise left me before flushing as I moved to do so. As I settled on my knees before him with elbows on the table, a hand lined my lower back. "Don't move."

Fingers gripped the waist band as he pulled my pants and boxer-briefs down. This startled moan left me before I felt a hand pull at one of my ass cheeks. Something slick slipped into me, causing me to gasp lightly at the cool feeling. My clothing were returned to their designated places as he told me to stand. As I took a step back to view Kaku, a very hungry look was in his eyes. The feeling of something there was a little unsettling because I wasn't sure what it was.

"Go retrieve my dinner, Zoro-kun." This curious noise left me as I bowed before moving and then I heard this click. I jolted and stumbled to grasp the chair as I trembled at the feel of the vibrations shooting up my spine. A gasping moan left me as I leaned over the furniture before it stopped and I buckled to the ground with gasps at the surprise of it all. The chuckle had me look back to see his amused grin with a small remote in his hand as he waved it back and forth. "Maybe I should have used this sooner." The remote was tapped against his bottom lip as he watched me before smirking. "My food?" In a shaking manner, I stood and soon made my way out the door.

Quickly moving, I went to the kitchen and the tray was ready and I thought maybe if I was quick enough, but the cook began explaining something and I stood by the counter with arms crossed. It seemed like he had dropped the original bowl of rice and I watched him with uninterested eyes.

"Look, I know you don't care—"

"It's not that, I'm in a—!" This jolt found me as I soon let myself lean against the counter with teeth biting my lip. Legs crossed as I let hands rub at my head and I heard a noise.

"You alright?!" My hand waved out quickly to keep him away as my face was flared with heat. Light pants left me as I gritted teeth and noticed him shift and I jerked my head back to look at him.

"Stay there!" Flash of realization hit him as he backed up and I leaned against the counter with my head hanging down. Once the feeling stopped, I stayed for a moment to calm my raging hormones and very aching member. "Is the food ready now?"

"Yes, take it." Embarrassment flared on me as I grasped the tray and began heading back to the room before he gave another surge of vibrations.

Luckily, I made it to the room as he seemed to about to do it again with a look to me. A smirk found him as I set his food down and he patted the couch next to him. I shifted to go next to him and sat down. Food found him as he ate silently and once in a while feeding me as well. After he was finished, his body slouched lightly before a hand grasped my chin to view him.

"Won't you satisfy my problem?" A thumb went along my bottom lip and I immediately knew with what.

This whine left me before moving in front of him as hands tugged on his comfy pants and I let his member out. It stood up tall at attention with a twitch as I let a finger line the vein. A light groan left him as I soon shifted to lick up along it. This hand pet through my hair as I began nipping at the head with a swirling tongue after a few. Hearing the moan stroke a cord in me as I soon took him into my mouth to suck. Hips rolled and I noticed his hand gripped a little more as I began to bob and suck harshly.

"So good, _mh_." My tongue rolled along the head before taking him in into my mouth again and then there was the click again. A jolt left me as I moaned out on him, fingers gripped harshly into my hair as I let teeth scrap up his length. This growl left him as I trembled in pleasure, but let lips suck on the plump head and he groaned out. The hand pulled me back to look up at him as he growled with lust and smirked widely. "Naked, bed, **now**." Shakily, I moved to go to the bed as he followed and before I got on, I grasped his hand to pull him on with me. Pants left me as he had stripped on the way as well and I tugged him to sit back. "Oh?"

"You're not supposed to strain yourself, Kaku-sama." I spoke out as I pressed him back against the stack of pillows to support his upper body comfortably. This excited groan left him as I shifted to be on top of him and hands slid up along my thighs.

"You better ride me good, Zoro-kun." Something in his eye flickered as a challenge and I had grasped the lube bottle from the night stand and I lathered his length. I'm not sure what, but something seemed to flicker alive in me as I pulled out the vibrator, tossing it to the side as he had clicked it off. My hips rolled as I began grinding on his length and this hiss left him as he stared upon me with a smirk. "Mh, teasing?" I shifted to have a hand beside his head with a grin.

"You told me to satisfy your problem," I slowly pulled back with a slight arch as I kept my hips going and fingers lined down his chest and over those annoying bandages.

A growl left him, but brown eyes only showed excitement. I felt fingers graze my member and I swatted them away with a smirk and before snapping my teeth. It enticed him as I soon let my hand direct his cock into me. This moan left me as I slowly grinded down onto him. Fingers gripped my thighs with a groan and I noticed this ecstasy flutter over his face. I situated myself to have my toes dig into the mattress as I quickly jerked with a harsh thrust down on him. This gasp left me at feel of him in me and this moan rolled off his tongue.

" _Nnh_ , Zoro," My name had me grind with a quick snap of a thrust on him with pants becoming more labored from me.

Hands found his legs as I began letting myself grind harshly on him as I felt my body trembled at the pleasure. Moans left me as I began shifting into thrusts as I noticed fingers grip sheets as he panted with a restrained look on his face. My body shifted forward as I pressed against him with lips on his neck and stayed at a mild rhythm that consisted of thrusting and grinding. Fingers gripped my hair as I moaned into his ear and his other hand found my back to dig nails into me. Spikes of painful pleasure found me as I shifted back up with moans as those nails found my legs. Grunts found him as I picked up on my thrusts with an arched body as I had finally nailed my prostate head on. This jolt found me as I barely kept in check at how good it felt before a hand grasped tightly onto my cock.

" _O-oh,_ Kaku~!" I cried out with a sharp jerk and snapped roughly on him as I came whilst continuing until he gasped out with hips snapping up to meet me. This jolt of pleasure spiked me a final time as I soon just grind on him to ride out our orgasm. Pants still left me as I felt jittery and a hand began to pull me down by my wrist. I found the blanket to the side and pulled it over us as I carefully rested against his chest in a curled like position. In the shifting his manhood had slipped out, so I began shift to lay against his good side with legs entwining with his.

"Now I feel too exhausted to shower." A chuckle left me as an arm rested around me with a hand on my side. "You really did miss me, hm?" My body stiffened as I covered my face with a hand.

"I-I did not, you just asked me to—!" This chuckle found him with lips to my forehead before my hand was moved to be replaced by his.

"Like I said, you're the one." I wrapped an arm around him before shifting to snuggle into him more with flaring cheeks.

"Saying such things, Kaku-sama." I could sense the smirk on him as a snort left him and the hand shifted so a thumb could rub my cheekbone.

"Just Kaku."

"Hm?" I shifted to peer up at him and this smirk was on him as he gazed to me. This warmth filled me as it was different than usual and I began to wonder when that happened.

"Just call me Kaku." The hand moved to grab my chin as he propped my lips to be before his.

"Ah… o-okay, Kaku." Lips pressed to mine softly as I hummed at the feel and shifted to pull away and shove my face into his neck. The head rested against mine as a hand slowly pet through my hair and I breathed out to fully relax against him.

* * *

"He's finally questioning that guy?" Grey eyes found me as Saga was at the kitchen bar sitting next to me as we were eating breakfast.

"What guy?" Sanji inquired while making his bit of food, last night when I was doing my rounds he asked what exactly was it that he didn't want to know about prior to dinner. Of course I explained as discreetly as I could and it was very easy for him to catch on. A look of 'we will never talk about this again' was shared and we left it at that. So now things were back to ways are usually.

"That one guy that broke into the house. Kaku is now getting around to him after letting Lucci-san rough him up _again_ a week ago." A nod left the blonde as he understood now and I took some bites.

"What about Isabel?"

"He's dealing with her personally later, something about me joining him."

"Probably because you scared the living piss out of her." A laugh left Saga as I joined him with a chuckle, trying not to choke on my food I had put in my mouth. A blue eye found us with a roll before coming over to sit down on the other side of me to finally eat. We conversed a little about everyday things along with how Myki was doing better and is very intent on pleasing Lucci whenever the man was visiting.

The door opened and we paused as we were all done eating, just talked since all Saga and I needed to do was check on how everyone was doing. We all viewed Kaku as he rubbed his face in aggravation and Sanji immediately moved to grab our dishes, looking busy. My childhood friend stayed in spot, figuring it was fine since I was here and all. Brown eyes found me as he was handed a glass of water and the smirk had me remember what he said yesterday.

"Is he not cooperating, Kaku?" I asked out after he took a sip from his cup. Grey eyes snapped to me in confusion before hearing a hum.

"No, but a little better than with my brother it seems." I shifted to get up and walked over to him.

"Then he's at least breaking for you. Now you need to go sit down!" I nudged him a little and this chuckle left him as he began walking out with me following. "The doctor would have a hissfit!" I spoke out as I began to feel more comfortable talking normally after last night of him asking about me. Kaku wanted to know about my childhood and life up until I met him.

"Well I figured from our strenuous activities yesterday that I should at least be fine with this." A blush splashed across my face at the words and complained lightly at such words while we made our way down the hall.

"You were the one that started it." My whole body must have been flushed since I couldn't believe I took control like that. Though, he absolutely enjoyed it and was sure to mention as much as he could.

"Ah? You initiated the wonderful show." A whine left me before a groan when fingers grasped my hair to tug me back to look up at him. "It was enjoyable to see you withering on top of me, Zoro." The smirk was wide and eyes gleamed before lips found mine. A noise left me as he only chastely did so, "though I enjoy it very much when you are begging under me."

"That's because you are mean," I whined out before I was shifted and pressed into the wall with a grin on him.

"But you thoroughly enjoy crying out my name." A groan left me as lips breathed into my ear and I began swatting a hand at his chest.

"Kaku, you need to relax." I told him and received a chuckle as he pulled back to view down at me.

"Yes, yes, right away." A playful smile found him as he pulled away with a hand grasping mine and tugging. "Come." This smile was on me as I moved to be right by him as we went to his room.

 _I feel more like a lover now._


	12. Part Twelve

**A/N:: Since my lack of attention, I already had this finished *nervous laugh* so I wanted to post it. This story is finished for two reasons: 1. I was already planning on it because Zoro is not really much of a slave anymore so I was already thinking on changing title and continue on as a different title 2. I am seriously lacking in any other pairing at the moment. So if I get inspiration to do more then I will just make sure to collect chapters and put it under a second part story.**

 **I apologize for cliffhangers, but this kind of was just something I wanted to play around with anyways, it has been seriously fun and I have a little more typed, but I am just claiming this as complete. Like I said, if I get back into the pairing I will make a second part story.**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Enjoy~!**

* * *

 **Master**

 **Part Twelve**

"What's going on with you two?" Sanji leaned over the counter as I was eating, just missing Saga since he ate and ran.

"With who?"

"Well, I don't know… suddenly you just say Kaku." A hand was out in confusion plainly on him and this realization hit me.

"He asked me too." A shrug left me as I began eating some more of the chicken dinner thinking about how I was supposed to help with questioning.

"The casual talking?"

"Huh?" This look was at me as if it was obvious on what he was talking about before I nodded to respond. "Look, I'm not too sure, but Kaku is making it more like I am his lover than actual servant." Surprise was in the blue eye before seeming to realize something.

"He has been a bit different since being with you." The comment was made and I tilted my head in question before the door opened.

"Are you done, Zoro-kun?" A teasing tone came out as brown eyes found me and this huff left me as I ate the last bit. Covering my mouth, I pushed the plate over for the blonde and got up. "Good," the response left him as I walked to Kaku as he began leaving the room and I made a wave to Sanji whilst leaving as well. A blue eye rolled at me before I fully exited and swallowed my food by the time we reached the basement door. "I want you to find out what exactly are his plans that was ordered on her since she is silent with me." One of my swords was handed to me as we shifted down the last bit of stairs and turned down the hall for a door.

Kaku went through the door we stopped before and then I followed as my sword was attached to my pants since I wore jeans today. The blonde girl was chained up to the wall with angry lashes on her and bruising as legs were connected at the knee but feet sprawled out. Shifting occurred after I closed the door and blue eyes found me. Fear strained through her as I stood with arms crossed before she looked to Kaku.

"Wh-what do you want? I already told you everything I could!" She spoke up hastily and I noticed a hand flick out for me to go ahead. I really wasn't sure on what to do, but I shifted towards her and she tried to pull away with labored breaths already finding her. "N-no! I can't!"

"Isabel." The name left me as she soon froze on the spot and I shifted to crouch before her. "What exactly was your mission?" I asked out first to begin and lips trembled as hollowed eyes viewed me. She looked like she didn't want to speak, but the voice left her in desperation.

"We were supposed to take you."

"Where?" Her throat bobbed as she swallowed hard and tried to look away, fidgeting.

"Back to the main house."

"Back to Doflamingo?" Blue eyes stared intently on the name I used before gritting teeth and nodding stiffly. "What does he want with me?" There it was, the door closing in her eyes as I got to the main questions and I quickly grasped her throat whilst pressing her to the wall. Sputtered gasps left her as I glared hard with a growl. "Tell me." The stern tone had her whimpering and I heard feet shift behind me before stopping as lips fluttered open.

"For personal uses!"

" _Personal uses_?" The voice behind me asked as I was sure Kaku was going to stop me in case I pushed too hard to have her actually close up, but that wasn't the case.

"I-I don't know! He just mentioned how he was looking for an M for his personal uses!" My eyes snapped open as I pulled my hand away and she had confusion written all over her.

"I see, you don't know about that then." I spoke out before pulling away and looking to my lover as he was glaring to the wall with gritted teeth. "Kaku," I spoke out as he soon snapped those angry eyes to me. Eyes melted lightly as I just stared to him in a calm manner before he sighed out roughly whilst throwing his head back. Shortly it came back as he looked to Isabel with a stern look.

"What should I do with you now?" Kaku asked out with venom in his voice as the woman began to tremble again.

"Nothing, for now." I stated and could feel blue eyes find me in confusion. "Any action right now would be out of anger for the man." A smirk found him as he viewed me before humming out and then turning with a hand out.

"Ah, it seems the gods love you, Isabel. You live another day." I looked to the woman as she was viewing in confusion before seeming to relax her fear a bit. "Oh, we returned Bellamy's body back to your family. Hopefully your boss will be coming to visit soon." Blue eyes widened at the words spoken out before seeming to sputter.

"He's going to be upset!" She protested before whimpering as I had my sword to her throat.

"We could upset him more."

"Zoro-kun, so mean." A chuckle left Kaku as he found it humorous, but I merely snorted before putting my sword back.

"I'm done for now." I turned to leave and I heard her shifting roughly.

"W-wait!" Feet stopped as I soon turned back to look to Isabel as she swallowed hard. "Were you even a servant to begin with? Or was I being fooled too?" An eyebrow raised up at the question before I felt a hand line along my back and pulled to a body.

"Zoro-kun was just promoted and just likes the pain, hm?" A blush reached me as I pushed to the chest lightly with a glare.

"Don't say such things!" I hissed to him and a chuckle was there as he tapped under my chin in an affectionate manner.

"Ah… it really is like having _two_ masters." We both looked to her at the words before I frowned.

"Oh? Two?"

"Yeah, it felt like Zoro was also a master to us all…" Guilt filled me at the mere thought of it before shifting to leave. It wasn't something I wanted to talk about since she was probably right in the matter.

* * *

"What seems to be eating you, Zoro-kun?" Lips pressed against my shoulder blade as the room was dark and I wore only boxers to bed.

"I didn't want to seem like everyone's master." I spoke out truthfully since he was right to ask that. _It was eating away at me._ The body shifted so he rest against me, chest exposed since he was able to go without the bandages now. A hum flowed into my ear as arms were around my waist to hold me.

"You merely took from example, you only want the best for the others. You are more along the lines as a mentor of sorts and even this mentor has trained the master." Lips trailed my neck as I huffed a breath in confusion before he chuckled. "This _Senpai_ ," a hand lined along my chest as I snorted out at the word, "has taught his master a little more on human value."

"Human value?" Hands began shifting me as I soon laid on my back with him hovering over me with a hand lingering along my cheek.

"All of them will be free to their own devices and I will _hire_ any who wish to stay and show them the integrity as if they are a maid or butler." Surprise found me before feeling my chest lighten up and the hand shifted to let his body rest against mine.

"Wha? How did I change that?"

"I love you, Zoro. As a person, as my lover, and I'd be damned if I ever let that beating I did ever occur again on you." This tremble left me from the words as I felt arms shift to wrap around his neck and lips found mine chastely.

"Saying such things…" I muttered in embarrassment causing a chuckle to leave him before lips pressed to my chin.

"Stay with me forever, Zoro." I gripped him close as hands lined my sides and I rested my head against his.

"Of course, Kaku."

* * *

"What?!" Sanji looked in confusion as I stood with Kaku as a hand was out.

"It's as I say, if you wish to leave you can or you can work here for actual pay and are obligated to leave at will." My lover spoke as his other hand rested in a pocket and this blue eye found me.

"We could help find Nami." I spoke out lightly as I soon noticed the strain in him before a confused noise next to me.

"The tangerine girl? How do you know Nami?" Eyes flicked to my friend as I soon saw hope swell in that bright blue eye.

"Y-you know Nami-swan?!" If we were in a comic hearts would be swelling around him as he grinned foolishly.

"Ah, yes, she is a very competitive stock representative, I have worked with her on occasion." Kaku spoke out with a finger tapping his chin and was looking over my friend's reaction. "I will contact her later to have her pay a visit."

"I will make the most exquisite meal!" Sanji made a fist as he smiled widely with nostrils flaring and I felt this pain in me. He was so happy that it almost saddened me that this was truly the first time I had seen it.

"Well, let's see, Saga-boy should be next and then I will gather the rest to inquire their decisions." My lover thought out loud as he began moving to leave the room and I smiled towards Sanji.

"We are free…" The words had him snap his head my way before I began moving to leave the room and I heard a noise behind me. It was obviously a choked cry as I knew he needed a minute and I went to go look for Kaku as I heard him shouting for my other friend.

Approaching the two as Kaku made a tease to the male as he had a strand of hair arched up on his head from a poor job at putting his hair up. Brown eyes found me as a hand instinctively went out and I came up to grab it into mine. Grey found me in confusion as I smiled to Saga as I felt the grip in my hand.

"Saga, do you wish to leave or work for me?" Confusion left him at the question heard before crossing arms.

"It's easy, idiot." I barked out playfully as I shifted to him with a kick to a shin and he whined to me. "Do you want to go out to pursue something or actually work here for an honest living?" A smile was wide on me as he soon realized it was a serious question before grinning to us.

"Whaaa? No way! This is awesome! Though I am definitely working here! Got to stick with my best friend and help protect this home! You guys would be screwed without me!" A laugh left him as I began punching his arm in a playful manner and I actually notice Kaku snort with a smile as he tried not to laugh.

"Very good then, pick an extra room that you want. You are responsible for washing and cleaning your own belongings." The words left my lover as I let go of his hand and Saga grabbed it to shake it roughly.

"Of course! Of course!" Laughs still left him as he let go and began shifting to run towards the rooms that were free. It seems that Kaku would only be able to pick a select few, but by the look in his eye, he wouldn't just kick them out straight away.

We went to gather people (there wasn't many, like ten to twelve) as we continue to ask them all and the question of living without much already was out in the air. Kaku agreed to help get them on their feet, help them find a job and pay a couple months' rent if they chose to be free. Most picked that and began inquiring amongst each other on what to do. Myki ended up staying and that he would want to work in the home with some mutters of 'Senpai' thrown in. It didn't bother me much as it felt better now. They would be treated like actual butlers and type of housekeepers with better room conditions and being paid so they could go out if they wished.

This warmth filled me as we soon returned to our bedroom with him groaning in exhaustion and I chuckled out whilst pulling him to the couch. A nudge to sit had him following before moving to rest along it with his head in my lap. Brown eyes found me as he smiled whilst hands shifted along my face before gripping hair tightly.

"You are forever trapped." The words left him as I soon flushed red at the thought before grinning.

"That's fine."


End file.
